The Daughter of Snape
by Jessa-Wingtip
Summary: When Harry Potter survived the Killing curse as a baby, nobody knew that so did his little sister Lizzie. Asleep in the other room, Voldemort did not know she existed and didn't find her. Severus Snape rescued the girl and raised her as his own; but she knew who she was. What happens when Lizzie and Harry meet?
1. Introductions

October 31, 1981 Severus Snape entered the house at Godric's Hollow to find death and despair. He steps over James's body to find Lily's. After mourning the love of his life, he calms young Harry and then leaves the room. He enters the room across the hall to find a sleeping infant; just barely two months old. Snape picks the baby up and then Disapperates from the room. The process of Apperating to his home wakes the child and she cries.

"Hush, Lizzie," Snape mutters trying to calm the child. "You are safe. Its just you and me now."

Ten years later, Severus Snape watches his red haired, green eyed daughter do her math paper. It was August 31, 1991; the night before Harry Potter, Lizzie's brother, would arrive at Hogwarts.

"You can't tell him Lizzie," Snape says breaking the silence.

Lizzie, having been told this for the two years of her, didn't even flinch and continued working on her math. "I know Dad."

"You don't understand Elizabeth, you are," Severus didn't finish his sentence as his 'daughter' cut him off.

"Lucky. I know. I can't tell him. He can't know who I am. Nobody knows about me or I would be dead." Lizzie, who would be ten the next day, said this with a little sass in her voice. This response had been conditioned into her for practically her whole life.

Snape, not appreciating the sass sneered at Lizzie for half a second, before remembering she was not one of his students rather his adopted daughter and that he didn't need to punish her for her sass. "Finish your math and then get ready for bed. Its a busy day tomorrow."

Hearing that Lizzie got her hopes up just a little. "Are we going to go do something tomorrow?"

Knowing she meant for her birthday, Severus shook his head. "You know we can't. Not with the students arriving. We will go to Hogsmade this weekend."

Lizzie's smile disappeared and she returned to her math. "Okay."

Snape stood up from the little table in Lizzie's room. "I will be in my office if you need me. I'll be in to check on in in forty five minutes." While Snape was not a 'lovey' or 'emotional' father he did always tuck Lizzie in at night.

Lizzie nodded and continued her math. When she was finished she put on her pajamas, brushed her teeth and got into bed. Snape returned shortly after.

"Are you warm enough?" Lizzie nodded from under her four blankets. "Teeth brushed?"

"Yes."

"Well then, good night Lizzie."

"Night Dad." Snape then turned off Lizzie's light and left the room.

The following afternoon, Lizzie watched from a staircase as the students entered the school and then into the Great Hall for the welcome feast. She waved to the few older Hufflepuff students who liked to play with her in between their classes. Growing up in the castle wasn't as great as some thought. Lizzie had no children her own age to play with and didn't attend classes either, so she spent most of her days alone. It was nice when some of the students wanted to play with her; most students didn't like her just because they didn't like her dad.

Lizzie waited on the stairs until the first years came into the entry hall. She waited for her first glimpse of Harry. Although she couldn't tell who he was, she knew he was there somewhere as she could hear the murmuring about 'Harry Potter'. Lizzie grinned and the ran down the stairs and into the Great Hall to watch the sorting.

Lizzie sat with at the Hufflepuff table like she did most of the time. She didn't particularly like the Slytherin students, even though everyone thought she should. She had always thought of herself as more of a Hufflepuff than anything else. When the first years came in the room went silent. Everyone watched as the students filed in and where sorted.

When Harry's name was called up, Lizzie shifted in her seat to kneel on the bench so she could see him better. Harry's sorting seemed to take longer than anyone else's and Lizzie began to chew on her lip. When Harry was sorted, the Gryffindor table exploded into cheers as Harry joined their ranks. From where she was sitting, Lizzie could see Harry. His eyes where green; just like hers.

Lizzie stay mostly out of the way for the next week, that was until she knew that Harry had potions. She stood in a side corridor and watched as the students enter Professor Snape's classroom. She just barely saw Harry and Ron Weasley enter the classroom. It wasn't enough for her. She wanted to to see more. That was when she decided to do the one thing she was never suppose to do; Disrupt one of her father's classes.

She took a deep breath and then ran into the classroom; right up to the front where Snape stood teaching. The room went silent and everyone watched to see what Snape would do.

"Elizabeth," Snape grumbled looking down at his daughter. "What are you doing here?"

"I..." Lizzie stammered. "Thought you didn't have a class right now." Lizzie turned her head to look at the whole class, finally finding Harry in the front and locking eyes with him.

Snape sneered at Lizzie. "Go back to the library. We will talk about this later."

Lizzie nodded and mumbled "Yes sir," before rushing from the room.

That night, after dinner Lizzie and Severus sat in his office. "You can't do that Elizabeth."

"I know. I don't know why I did it." Lizzie looked down at her lap and twisted her fingers together.

"I think we both know why you did it," Snape said, grabbing Lizzie's chin and making her look at him.

"I just wanted to see him again."

"Then find other ways. You can't be disrupting mine, or anyone else's class. If you do it again there will be consequences."

"So I'm not in trouble?" Lizzie asked this, with a half pout, half smile.

"You will be spending the next week with Mrs. Prince. We both know she won't let you get away so easily." Snape said this firmly, so Lizzie would know that there was no arguing with him.

"Yes, sir," she said with a flat tone to avoid any other consequences.

"Get ready for bed. We are still going to Hogsmade in the morning." Lizzie grin and then skipped from the room.


	2. Halloween

For two months Lizzie behaved and didn't interfere with classes or try to see Harry again except in the Great Hall or Herbology where Professor Sprout would let Lizzie play in the dirt under the tables. On Halloween Lizzie sat at the Hufflepuff table enjoying the feast with them. Just before dessert she got up from the table to go to the bathroom.

When she entered to the bathroom she could hear someone crying. Lizzie had heard from some of the Hufflepuff first years that Ron Weasley had said something mean about Hermione Granger and that she had been in the bathroom the rest of the afternoon. Lizzie had seen Hermione in the greenhouse and knew she was a little bit of a know it all; so she honestly didn't blame Ron for being annoyed.

When Hermione heard someone come into the bathroom she tried to dry her tears. "Who's there?" She called out from behind the stall door.

"It's Lizzie."

"Professor Snape's daughter?"

"Yes."

"Is the feast over?" Hermione asked this as she peeked out from the stall.

"Almost I think. I like feast days. I get to stay up later." Lizzie smiled at Hermione, trying to make her feel better.

"How old are you Lizzie?" Hermione asked as she came all the way out.

"I'm ten. I start classes next year." Lizzie washed her hands. "Do you want to come back to the feast with me? You don't have to sit with Ron. You can sit with me."

Hermione smiled half a smile and turned to the sink. "Okay. Let me wash my face first." Lizzie smiled; it seemed to her that she had made a new friend. This time in Gryffindor.

Lizzie and Hermione never made it back to the feast. Just as they were about to leave the bathroom a troll entered and was locked in. Both Lizzie and Hermione screamed, and Hermione pulled Lizzie to her and ducked under the sink. As the troll started towards them it started knocking sinks off the wall. "Lizzie run to the other wall!" Lizzie nodded and together they ran to the wall.

Seconds later Harry and Ron entered the bathroom. "Confuse it!" Harry shouted to Ron and then Ron started calling the troll names. Hermione stood in front of Lizzie blocking her from the troll.

Soon the two boys where attacking the troll with everything thing they had, and managed to knock the troll out. Lizzie stared at them wide eyed. "How did you do that?"

Harry looked at Lizzie. "Dunno. Eww. Troll bogies." He wiped his wand off.

Then the teachers started arriving. Snape was the first in the door, looking for Lizzie.

"Daddy!" Lizzie squealed and ran across the room to Severus who had fallen to his knees to hug his daughter.

"Oh my, Lizzie! Are you alright?" Snape asked practically ignoring anything else that was going on in the room. His daughter, his Lizzie, had been locked in a bathroom with three first years and a mountain troll.

"Dad. I'm fine. Harry and Ron where amazing! They took the troll out on their own. I didn't see what they did because Hermione was standing in front of me. But whatever they did it was amazing." Lizzie was almost talking to fast for anyone to understand, so they all turned to the other three.

Hermione retold the story, with a few lies, and after both a loss and gain of points for Gryffindor the three were headed to their common room, and Lizzie still stood in the bathroom with Snape and the other teachers.

"How that happened I will never understand," Professor McGonagall said to the others. "They were very lucky. As were you Lizzie. I am glad you are alright." McGonagall touched the top of Lizzie's head and then left the bathroom.

Snape stood and looked at Lizzie. "Go back to our rooms and take a bath, Lizzie. I will be there shortly. I have somethings I need to talk to the other teachers about."

"Yes, Dad." Lizzie walked to the door of the bathroom.

"And don't wander around, Lizzie. Straight there."

"Yes, sir." As Lizzie walked toward the dungeons she thought about how her brother Harry had just saved her life and how maybe she had made a friend with Hermione. Lizzie couldn't stop smiling as she thought that maybe this was the beginning of something great.


	3. Quidditch

At the first Quidditch game of the year everyone was excited to see if Gryffindor would beat Slytherin for the first time in several years. Lizzie sat with the Hufflepuff's like she did most of the time. She didn't enjoy sitting with the Slytherin's, because they always trashed talked the other team.

Games between Gryffindor and Slytherin were notoriously brutal and someone almost always got hurt. Lizzie just hoped it wouldn't be Harry. Even though Oliver Wood tried to keep it quite the whole school knew that Harry Potter was the new Gryffindor seeker.

Lizzie knew it would be a tough game. Slytherin would do anything to win; they had pride in their house; They were cunning, resourceful and determined. In their mind there was no option but winning.

Gryffindor had pride too and they wanted to win, but they valued chivalry, passion and bravery. They wouldn't cheat, but they would be daring; trying new things to accomplish their goal. They wouldn't purposely hurt someone. They had passion for their team, and wouldn't dirty their house's name.

Lizzie watched the game play out. She hid her face several times bludgers soared past players trying to knock them down. She cheered with the others when Gryffindor scored and remained silent when Slytherin did. When Harry's broom began to act up, Lizzie couldn't keep her eyes off of him. She twisted her shirt in her hands and bit her lip; hoping Harry would stay on his broom. As he hung from his broom Lizzie squealed, and buried her face in the shirt of the sixth year Hufflepuff standing next to her. She couldn't watch him fall.

Only seconds later, the older Hufflepuff tapped Lizzie's shoulder. "Look Lizzie! He got back on!"

Lizzie turned back to the game and grinned. Harry had gotten back on his broom and was now chasing after the Snitch. He was so close to winning the game for Gryffindor! He carefully stood on his broom to try and reach the Snitch, but his broom tipped over and Harry hit the ground. There was an audible gasp in the stadium and then it fell silent. Everyone watched as the young seeker stood, and then coughed up the Snitch.

Three-quarters of the crowd burst into cheers as Harry held up the Snitch. Gryffindor had beaten Slytherin! And that capture of the Snitch was sure to go down in history.

Later that night, Severus Snape entered Lizzie's room to check that she was ready for bed. What he found was Lizzie still completely dressed, and asleep on top of her covers. He shook his head and began removing Lizzie's shoes. He then took the clips from her hair, before moving her under her blankets.

As Snape tucked Lizzie in, a sketch book and some pencils fell from the bed to the floor. Snape bent over to pick up the book and found a beautifully drawn picture of Harry standing on his broom to catch the Snitch. It was as if you were looking at a photograph of the days game. Snape had know Lizzie liked to draw but didn't know she was that good. He placed the book on her desk before turning out the light and leaving the room.

Three days after the game, when Lizzie had perfected her drawing, she waited outside of the castle for Harry, Ron and Hermione to walk to greenhouses for Herbology. As Neville Longbottom walked past he smiled at her and said hello. Lizzie liked Neville. He was nice to her, when others weren't.

When the trio walked past, Lizzie waited a moment. She took a deep breath and then ran after them. "Harry! Wait!"

Harry stopped and turned to see Lizzie running after them. "Great. What does she want?" Ron grumbled.

"Oh be nice Ronald. She's just a little kid." Hermione said shoving Ron a little.

When Lizzie caught up with them she held her drawing out to Harry. "I wanted to give you this. You played a great game on Saturday." Lizzie smiled at Harry as he looked at the picture.

"Lizzie, did you draw this?" Hermione asked and Lizzie nodded. "Its an amazing drawing Lizzie. Isn't it Harry?"

"Yeah, its fantastic. Thank you." Lizzie just smiled and ran off back towards the castle.

Ron looked at Harry and Hermione. "Anyone else think that it weird that the daughter of the man who tried to kill Harry on Saturday just gave him a picture of him catching the Snitch?"

"I think she has a little crush on you Harry." Hermione said as they entered the greenhouse. Harry didn't reply to Hermione's or Ron's comment. He just let them turn around in his head.

As Lizzie hurried back to the castle, she ran into Draco Malfoy; literally ran into him. She fell on the ground scratching her hands and elbows.

Draco reached down and helped Lizzie up. "Really Lizzie. Watch were your going. One of these days your actually going to get hurt. Are you okay this time?"

As he helped her up Lizzie smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just a couple of scratches. Thanks Draco." She looked at her hands and then brushed them off on her pants. Draco wasn't really all that mean; she didn't understand why the other first years didn't like him.

"Watch where your going. And don't be hanging around Potter and his friends. You know how Professor Snape feels about you being around them. They aren't the right sort of wizards. You don't want to be making friends with them."

"Your not going to tell him are you? Please don't Draco." Lizzie bit her lip and looked up at the older boy.

"Not this time. Just don't be hanging around them." Draco flicked Lizzie's forehead. "Now, we have to get to class. See you later Lizzie." Draco, Crabbe and Goyle pushed past Lizzie leaving her standing on the lawn alone, wondering why people couldn't just get along.


	4. Christmas

Winter came soon after the Quidditch match, and that meant that Lizzie could be found playing in the snow with some of the students including the Weasley twins. Lizzie loved the snow and loved Christmas even more.

One night just before the end of the term, Lizzie sat across the desk from Severus while he checked her school work. Lizzie swung her legs and bit her lip. She wanted to ask Snape something but she knew what the answer would be.

"Your fidgeting, Elizabeth," Snape said looking up from Lizzie's paper. "What is it?"

Lizzie looked up knowing that now she had to ask. "Can we go away for Christmas this year?" Lizzie muttered this quietly.

"Lizzie. Speak up. I can't hear you."

"Can we go away for Christmas?" Lizzie said this louder and then looked at the ground.

"Lizzie, you know we can't. I have five Slytherin's staying during the break this year. I don't know why you ask every year. Its always the same."

"Yes, sir. I know. Maybe one year it will be different."

Severus handed Lizzie her school work for the next day. "I know you want to do those things, but we can't. I have responsibilities with the students."

"I know." Lizzie took the papers and stood. "I won't ask again." Lizzie said nothing else, and left the office.

A few days later Lizzie sat alone at the Hufflepuff table drawing in her notebook. All of the Hufflepuff's had gone home for Christmas. Across the hall Harry and Ron sat playing chess, and other students were scattered around the hall. Lizzie watched as Hermione came up to the boys and then all three of them looked at her. Lizzie smiled and waved. Harry, Ron and the rest of the Weasley boys were staying over Christmas. Hermione waved back but the boys didn't. She got the feeling that they didn't like her.

Lizzie looked back down at the picture she was drawing. It was the large hour glasses on the wall that tracked the house points. A moment later, Fred and George were sitting on either side of her.

"Who is who?" The twin on the left said and Lizzie looked up at each boy in the eyes.

She then pointed to the one right. "Your George."

"How do you do that?" George asked her. Lizzie was one of the few who could tell them apart. Lizzie just shrugged and kept sketching.

"To the matter at hand," Fred said leaning in. "We need a look out for a prank, we want to play on Filch and Mrs. Norris. Are you in?"

Lizzie grinned. "One eyed witch in a hour?" Lizzie said this looking at the twins.

"Deal." The twins got up and wandered out of the hall. Soon after Lizzie got up from the table and took her things back to her room. She was glad she didn't meet Snape along the way, or she would have had to explain what she was doing.

Lizzie found the twins waiting for her. "Your late Snape." They then proceed to tell Lizzie the plan. It was a good prank that involved glue, bright pink paint and a lot of glitter. It didn't take the twins long to set up the prank then the three where hiding in one of the secret passages waiting for Filch to come past.

When Filch didn't come by Lizzie turned to the twins. "I'll go get Peeves. That will bring Filch up here."

"Good plan Lizzie," George said and he moved out of the way to let Lizzie out.

It only took Lizzie five minutes to find Peeves. She sent him to corridor that the prank was set up in. While she didn't witness Filch getting caught in it, she heard the banging and yelling. And a few moments later Fred and George appeared near her, practically out of no where. They were laughing, so it must have been good. The next time Lizzie saw Filch his hair was still bright pink as was Mrs. Norris, and there was a trail of glitter following them.

For the rest of break Lizzie ate and spent time with the few Slytherin's that had stayed behind. She didn't know if it was because they wanted to, they felt bad for her or that Snape had told them to. Lizzie suspected the later of the three. But at least she wasn't alone.

After the feast on Christmas day, many of the students had a snowball fight on the grounds, and Lizzie joined in. She even managed to hit Harry square in the face knocking his glasses from his face. Following the snowball fight Lizzie sat in front of the fire in her bedroom listening to the new record Severus had given her.

While listening to her music, Severus came into her room carrying a small parcel. "It appears that Draco Malfoy has sent you a Christmas gift. It just arrived by his owl." Severus said handing Lizzie the box.

Lizzie beamed as she opened the box. She lifted out some sweet treats and new drawing pencils. "That was nice of him." Lizzie blushed just the slightest as she said this. In the past few weeks Malfoy had taken a special interest in Lizzie. Often spending his breaks in the library with her and making sure she wasn't hanging around Harry.

"He must think you are something special," Snape said as he ruffled Lizzie's hair and then smoothed it back down. "Which you are." Lizzie smiled as Snape sat down a chair across the room from her bed. "Now, where is that book we started a few months ago?"

Lizzie's grin got even bigger. "Really?" Severus nodded and Lizzie jumped off her bed and got the book from her desk. Severus cast a spell on the book at it because to read itself out loud and parts of the book where played out on the walls as shadows. It was one of Lizzie's favorite spells.

After three chapters of the book and a dinner of leftovers from the feast, Severus sent Lizzie to bed, but Lizzie couldn't sleep. She laid in her bed for what seemed liked hours. Lizzie waited until she was sure Severus was asleep before slipping from her bed and pulling on a sweater and slippers. Lizzie then quietly slipped out of her room and into the hall.

She knew exactly where she was going. The Mirror, but when she got there the door to the chamber was already open. Someone was inside; in her special place. She tiptoed behind pillars in the room until she could see who it was. It was Harry. He had found the mirror.

By the nature of the mirror Lizzie could not see what her brother saw in the mirror, but she could hear how he reacted.

"Mom? Dad?" Harry whispered. Lizzie knew what he was seeing. His family, but by the way he didn't mention her name, he didn't see her in the mirror. Her secret was still safe.

Lizzie stood and watched Harry for sometime before there was a noise in the hall. "I'll come back," Harry said to the mirror before he picked up his cloak, covered himself and disappeared. Lizzie waited for the noises in the hall to disappear before stepping in front of the mirror. In the mirror she didn't see her dead family. She saw her, Severus and Harry. Happily playing a game and being a family. She knew that her parents couldn't come back, but maybe someday her, Harry and Severus could be a family.

"You know you shouldn't be here Lizzie," someone said just behind her.

Lizzie flipped around to see Professor Dumbledore standing there. "I know, sir, but I just wanted to see it again."

"I understand, but I have warned you about the Mirror of Erised." Lizzie just nodded. She had found the mirror the year before and more than once Dumbledore had caught her staring into it. "I assume you saw that Harry was here."

Lizzie looked up at Dumbledore's eyes hidden behind his glasses. "He doesn't see me does he? When he sees Mom and Dad."

"No, I do not believe so." Lizzie looked at the ground, slightly disappointed. "And you want to know why."

"Yes, sir." Lizzie whispered.

"Well, I believe he sees what he knows, and what he believes to his family. He doesn't know you exist. You have never existed in history as Elizabeth Poppy Potter, only as Elizabeth Poppy Snape. We have taken great precautions to ensure that. I don't think the mirror can show you, as a Potter. Only as a Snape."

Lizzie bit her lip. "I guess that makes sense. Even magical objects have limits."

"Exactly," Dumbledore said this as he stooped down to be eye level with Lizzie and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Now Lizzie, I am moving the mirror soon. I must ask that you do not go looking for it. And do not come visit again before it is moved. It isn't safe."

Lizzie gazed into Professor Dumbledore's blue eyes knowing she had to listen. "Yes, sir. I won't go looking for it."

"You must promise Elizabeth." Dumbledore gripped her shoulders just a little tighter.

"I promise Professor," Lizzie said this looking Dumbledore right in the face.

"Good. Now, take one last look and hurry back to your room, before your father realizes you are out of bed and wandering the castle again."

Lizzie eyes got wide; she would be in so much trouble if she was caught wandering again. She had been out much longer than she planned and she didn't take a last look in the Mirror of Erised. She dashed from the chamber and back to her own room and into bed without being caught.


	5. The Library

Lizzie never found the Mirror again, after the night she promised Dumbledore that she wouldn't go looking for it. In fact after Christmas, Lizzie's school work became harder and there was more of it. She even began doing first year potions work. Severus had decided that Lizzie need more to keep her occupied and that she could start first year work.

Many afternoons Lizzie sat in the library with several books spread out in front of her. One of these afternoons Draco and his cronies walked into library and flanked each side of her. "What do you three want now?" Lizzie half whined. She was getting irritated with the essay her father had given her about potion ingredients, and really didn't want to be bothered.

"Snarky, much, Lizzie?" Draco said flicking Lizzie's forehead; something he had developed in the last few weeks.

"What do you want Drake?" Lizzie was the only one who could call him that.

Draco handed Lizzie a piece of parchment. It had some spell work for the Charms class on it. "Can you help us with this? Your a natural at this stuff Lizzie."

Lizzie looked at the paper. It was simple enough. Stuff that she had read about and understood in theory, but not in practice as she didn't have a wand yet. "To proud to ask Flitwick for help are we?"

Draco blushed, just the slightest. "Come on Lizzie. Please? We just need to get it done."

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "I'll show you the book its in and where in the book, but I won't just tell you. "

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle shrugged. "That's better nothing, I guess," Draco said as Lizzie stood and the others followed.

The four of them spent the next hour completing the boys homework. When they finished Draco sent Crabbe and Goyle out of the room. "I didn't really need help, I just wanted an excuse to see you."

Lizzie looked at Draco. "I know you didn't need help. Your a natural Drake." Lizzie grinned.

"Your too smart for your own good Lizzie." Draco reached out and grabbed Lizzie's arm. "Eat with us tonight. Don't eat with the Hufflepuffs. We're your house. Not them."

Lizzie bit her lip, keeping in what she wanted to say. "What if I'm not sorted into Slytherin, Drake? Then what?"

"Of course you'll be in Slytherin. Please Lizzie. Sit with is this time."

Lizzie sighed. "Okay. I'll sit with you tonight." Draco smiled. "But wait. My dad started me on first year potions work. Will you check my essay before I give it to him? I don't want to give it to my dad unless I did it right."

Draco held his hand out to Lizzie for the paper. "Of course. Not a problem." Lizzie grinned and handed him the paper. "I'll see you at dinner."

"Okay. Thanks Drake."

Draco half waved at Lizzie, and left the library.

That night as Lizzie and Severus went through their nightly routine Lizzie looked up at Severus. "Dad?"

"Yes, Elizabeth?" He replied

"Draco Malfoy said today that Slytherin was my family. What if I'm not sorted in Slytherin?"

The thought of Lizzie being in Slytherin had never crossed his mind. He never thought that she would be anything but a Gryffindor, but honestly now he wasn't so sure. "You will be sorted where you should be. You have no reason to worry."

"But if I'm not in Slytherin won't it blow the whole story?"

"Lizzie, we have no control over what house you are sorted in. You will be in the house that the Hat sees fit. It is not uncommon for a child to be in a different house than their parent."

"Okay." Lizzie pulled the blankets up around her. "Love you, Dad."

Severus didn't say anything; he very rarely said 'I love you' to Lizzie; It was just to hard to say it to Lily's daughter who looked just like her. He smoothed her hair. "Good night , Lizzie." Was all he said before he left the room.

Lizzie laid in her bed thinking about houses, sorting, and Draco Malfoy. She didn't understand why people didn't like him or why they thought he was mean. Sure he was a little snarky, and sarcastic, but he wasn't 'mean'. You just had to learn how to tolerate him and know when he was being serious. Lizzie fell asleep that night thinking about Draco, and about how maybe she would eat with the Slytherin's more often.


	6. The Hospital Wing

As the weather got warmer students started spending more and more time outside; Lizzie included. Lizzie enjoyed doing her work outside and interacting with different students of all houses. Draco Malfoy was often not from her when he wasn't in classes. He developed quite the liking for Lizzie over the last few months. He almost felt responsible for her. Lizzie on the other hand, was a little annoyed with Draco and how much time he was spending with her.

To get away from Draco Lizzie started hiding out in the greenhouse under the tables. She did her school work and stayed out of Professor Sprouts way. That was the rule. Stay out of the way, and she could stay in the greenhouse. Draco didn't spend any more time in classrooms than he had to.

One of these such days Lizzie was crawling around under one of the long tables into the greenhouse when the Gryffindor's came in and started working. She had conveniently parked herself near Harry, Ron and Hermione, where she could hear their conversation about her father, some stone and Voldemort was going on. The whispered and didn't think about that Lizzie was often under the tables and she heard the whole conversation.

That was until Neville Longbottom stepped on her hand. "Ouch!" Lizzie squealed as she pulled her hand away and Neville moved his foot.

"Oh my gosh Lizzie! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were there."

Lizzie held her fingers and tried to move them, but they wouldn't move. "Its okay Neville. It was an accident." Lizzie tried hard to hold back the tears as she crawled out from under the table. Neville, while nice and kind was not a lightweight. Lizzie was sure her fingers were broken.

As she approached the door Professor Sprout shouted at Neville. "Longbottom! Escort Lizzie to the hospital wing. You can explain to Professor Shape what happened."

Neville went stiff and pale. He was terrified of Snape, but he moved and walked with Lizzie.

With her good hand Lizzie grabbed Neville's wrist while they walked. "I know your afraid of my father, you don't have to tell him. I will explain everything. Okay?" Neville nodded, but said nothing. Lizzie tried to get his mind off of Snape.

"This is the first time I've ever broken anything. You broke your wrist earlier this year, right? What is it like getting it fixed? "

Neville looked at Lizzie. "Oh its not that bad. The worst part it walking to the hospital wing. Madame Pompfery just taps it with her wand and everything pops back into place. Then she gives you potion that makes all the bones grow back together. It doesn't take long and it barely hurts at all." Neville saw the tears running down Lizzie muddy face as they walked.

"Does it hurt a lot Lizzie?" Neville asked as her wrapped his arm around Lizzie shoulders. Lizzie just nodded, trying to keep the tears in. She didn't want to be crying when her dad saw her. He acted weird when she cried.

As they entered the hospital wing Neville squeezed Lizzie's shoulder. "I'll wait with you until Professor Snape gets here."

Lizzie smiled just a little. "Thanks Neville."

Neville spent the next few minutes explaining to Madame Pompfery what had happened as she inspected Lizzie hand.

"Well that was rather unfortunate, but I suppose it could have been worse. Lizzie you have three broken fingers and two of the bones in your hand are broken. But that is an easy fix. Isn't it Mr. Longbottom?"

"Yes," Neville stammered. " I told her about it on the way here."

Just as Madame Pompfery was about to mend Lizzie's bones Professor Snape burst into the room black robes billowing behind him. "Longbottom!" Snape shouted. "What is this I hear about you breaking my daughters hand?" And that was when Neville lost it, and wasn't able to speak.

"Dad! It wasn't his fault. I was under the table in the greenhouse. It was an accident. " Snape looked over at Lizzie and her dirt and tear stained face. His face softened as he saw her.

"Severus, look at the boy. There is no was this was on purpose. Merely an unfortunate accident. Let him go." Madame Pompfery said this just as she tapped Lizzie's hand and set the bones. Lizzie began crying again as all five bones popped into place.

"Out of my sight Longbottom!" Severus said casting his hand toward the door, and Neville ran from the hospital.

Severus Snape then sat on the edge of the bed and held Lizzie's head to his chest. "Are you alright Lizzie?" He asked as he smoothed her hair and wiped dirt from her face.

Madame Pompfery handed Lizzie a bright pink potion. Lizzie drank and then answered her dad. "I'm fine. Don't be mad at him. It really was an accident." Lizzie took her good arm and tried to wipe the dirt and tears from her face.

"You'll spend the rest of the day in with me in classes," Snape said this as Madame Pompfery wrapped Lizzie's hand so the bones would stay in place while they stitched together.

"You can take the bandages off in the morning. And come back if it hurts at all. Severus feel free to give her a little sleeping potion tonight if she needs it." Madame Pompfery said this as she usher the two from the room.

"Thank you, Poppy," Snape said as he lead Lizzie from the hospital.

As they walked towards the dungeons asked Lizzie again if she was okay. "Yes, Dad. I'm fine. I swear."

"Okay. Wash you face and change out of those muddy clothes. Then come to the first year room."

Lizzie groaned. "Oh, Dad please don't make me. That's Draco's group. I don't want to have to tell him. He will torment Neville even more than he already does." Lizzie knew Draco was nice but she couldn't deny that he liked to pick on people, particularly Neville.

"Elizabeth. You will do as you are told." Snape said this in his 'Professor Dad' voice. All signs of caring, scared Dad gone.

Lizzie looked at the ground. "Yes, sir."

"Now go." Severus said this and motioned towards their quarters.

Lizzie washed her face and changed her clothes as instructed. She the. Entered the first year dungeon before the students did. She sat on a cushion on the floor, back against the wall with a book in her lap.

It wasn't long before the students started coming into the dungeon. Draco took a seat in the front of the room and soon noticed Lizzie sitting on her cushion. He half smiled but then noticed her hand. "Lizzie, what happened to your hand?"

Lizzie didn't make eye contact with Draco. "I broke it today. But I am fine now." She didn't want to look at Draco, just in case he could tell that she wasn't telling him everything.

"How?" Draco almost sounded concerned but not quite there yet.

Lizzie didn't want to answer that question, so she kept looking down at her book. "I...um..." Lizzie didn't have a chance to finish as Professor Snape came into the dungeon and began the class. Lizzie looked up at Severus and gave him a small smile, before going back to her book.

But Draco not knowing didn't last long. By the end of the class he knew because the Hufflepuffs who had had Herbology with the Gryffindors now had Potions with the Slytherins. After class Draco approached Lizzie. "Did that dumb oaf Longbottom really break your hand?"

Lizzie bit her lip and nodded once. "But it was an accident. He didn't mean to."

Draco said nothing, he just left the dungeon in a huff.

Lizzie spent the rest of the afternoon with her father in the dungeons. Right up until dinner. Just before entering the Great Hall for dinner Lizzie ducked into the bathroom, just so she wouldn't have to walk in with her father. She had something she needed to do without her father knowing.

She had scribbled a short note on a piece of paper. And as she walked to the Slytherin table she dropped the note onto Hermione Granger's plate. The note was three words. _'It's not him.'_


	7. The House Cup

The following morning rumors where going around the school that Harry, Ron and Hermione had adventured into a forbidden part of the school. That they had found the philosophers stone and Professor Quirrel trying to steal it. Lizzie had never liked Professor Quarrel; he was twitchy. It was also being said that Professor Quirrel had died when Harry touched him. That was unexplainable, even by magical standards, so not many believed that part.

Lizzie left something for Harry while he was sleeping off the adventure in the hospital wing. As she was leaving she passed Ron and Hermione; Ron continued into the hospital, but Hermione pulled Lizzie aside.

"How did you know we suspected Professor Snape? How did you even know what was going on?" Hermione asked in a hushed voice.

Lizzie smirked a little. "Little minds have big ears. I hear everything that goes on around here. I have my ways and my sources. Plus I was under the table in the greenhouse when you three were talking about it."

Hermione seemed almost stunned with Lizzie's answer. "But you didn't tell anyone about it."

Lizzie shrugged. "You can trust me Hermione. Just promise you will remember that." With that statement Lizzie skipped off down the corridor, to go back outside where she was meeting Draco to play.

The morning of the last day of term Lizzie sat eating breakfast with Draco and his friends. They three had started to grow on her a little.

While eating Draco grabbed Lizzie's wrist. "Lizzie, what are you plans for the summer?"

Lizzie turned and looked at Draco. "Not much. Dad and I will go back to our home in Cokeworth. I'll spend most of summer there. If I'm lucky we will go on a short trip."

"Really? That's your whole summer? " Draco appeared shocked, and Lizzie just shrugged and went back to eating her oatmeal.

Draco to returned to eating. At least for a few minutes. "My parents and I will be going to France for a few weeks this summer. Visiting the beaches and such. Would you like to join us Lizzie?"

Lizzie dropped her spoon and oatmeal went every where.

"Watch what you are doing Lizzie. You will have to be more careful than that if you want to come. "

"Really Drake? You think your parents will let me come? You would really want to spend part of your vacation with me?"

"I don't see why not. I'll have my mother send a letter to Professor Snape. " With that the conversation ended and Lizzie grinned. Hoping that her own father would say yes.

Lizzie spent the remainder of the day packing away her things to take back to her house on Spinner's End. That's all it was; a house. It wasn't really a home; Hogwarts was.

As she packed Severus entered her room. "How is it coming Elizabeth? Are you almost packed to leave in the morning?"

Lizzie threw a few things into her trunk. "Yes. Guess what, Dad? Draco Malfoy invited me to go to France with him and his parents this summer. Oh please say I can go!" Lizzie looked up into Snape's dark eyes with her green ones. Pleading to let her be normal, or as normal as you can get, just once.

"Yes, I know he invited you. He spoke with me earlier today. We will see what his parents have to say about the invitation. We will revisit this discussion then."

Lizzie huffed a little. It wasn't a yes, but it also wasn't a no. That was good enough for now.

That night Lizzie entered the Great Hall wearing a green sweater and brown trousers; her sweater matching the green banners and other decorations that proclaimed that Slytherin had won the house cup that year. For the seventh year in a row. Lizzie smiled and joined the Slytherin's at their table.

The Hall was loud and full of excitement. Lizzie loved it and she took in everything she could. When Harry came in the room was suddenly quiet for a moment and then full of noise and babble again. Lizzie watched as Harry slipped into a seat between Ron and Hermione. He seemed to her to be trying to disappear, and she didn't blame him.

Moments later Dumbledore entered the room and began his end of the year speech. But he didn't award the House Cup immediately as everyone expected and as was traditional. Instead he began to award points to Gryffindor. Fifty to Ron, fifty to Hermione, and sixty to Harry. That made them tied with Slytherin. Several people around her began whispering that this wasn't fair. Lizzie on the other hand bit her lip and kept her excitement in. There had never been a tie that she could remember or that she had heard of. Dumbledore then award ten points to Neville.

The room exploded in cheers as Slytherin had been defeated. Lizzie didn't hold back her excitement, even sitting with the Slytherins. The banners changed to gold and scarlet as Gryffindor was awarded the house cup. Lizzie watched her father shake Professor McGonagall's hand with a scary smile. While Severus would never tell anyone he was impressed with Harry and his friends, and was always proud of whoever won the house cup.

The following morning Lizzie watched from a window as the students moved toward the train station to go home for the summer. She would never ride that train and she would never cross the lake on the boats as a first year. But that was okay.

Severus walked up behind Lizzie and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Lizzie, I think you are old enough to walk down to the train with your friends and say your goodbyes there."

Lizzie turned and looked at Severus. "Really?" She couldn't hide her excitement.

"Yes. Walk back up with Hagrid."

Lizzie hugged Severus and then ran off down the hall without saying anything else.

She managed to catch up with her Hufflepuff friends and walked with them to station. They told silly jokes and the seventh years said they would miss seeing Lizzie and told her to write to them the following year after she was sorted. Many of them believed that she would be sorted into their house, but Lizzie was still not so sure.

On the platform she waved to Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. Draco told his friends to wait while he went to talk to Lizzie. "I'll talk to my mother today. Be watching for my owl." He ruffled Lizzie's hair and then smoothed it back down, much like Snape did; Draco must have seen him do it.

"Okay. I will. Will you write to me this summer?" Lizzie asked as she rocked on her feet.

"Maybe. Not much of letter person. No promises." Draco shrugged as he said this.

Lizzie's face dropped a little. "Oh. Okay."

"Who knows though. Maybe you'll change my mind." Draco started walking away towards the train. "See you later Lizzie."

Lizzie smiled a little and looked around the platform. There were only a few students not on the train, including Harry and his friends who were saying goodbye to Hagrid. Harry caught Lizzie's eye, and she waved at him.

Then Harry did something she didn't expect him to do. He walked over to her and stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"Um... Thanks Lizzie. For you know." Harry said this kind of stammering. She could tell that Harry didn't know what to think of her and whether or not he could trust her.

Lizzie took his hand and held it tight as she could. "No problem Harry. You can trust me. Remember that."

"Hermione said something like that earlier. She said to say 'I promise' for her. Whatever that means." Lizzie smiled, knowing just what it meant. "Well I've got to get on the train." Harry pulled his hand away from her. "See you next year. Who knows maybe you'll be in Gryffindor. Break the mold. You know?" With that statement Harry ran and joined his friends on the train.

Lizzie walked over to Hagrid who lifted her onto his shoulders and she giggled. They waved to the students as the train pulled away. As the pair walked back to the castle Hagrid spun Lizzie in circles like a ballerina around his finger.

"It's been some year hasn't Miss Lizzie?" Hagrid said in his gruff and almost muffled voice.

Lizzie grinned and looked up at him. "You have no idea Hagrid. And next year will be even better, because now its my turn. And its going to be great."

End of book One


	8. Secrets: Surprise

Lizzie Snape was no normal girl; she was the daughter of the Potions Master at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In two weeks she would turn eleven; on the first day of the term and she would get to go to classes this year. She would be sorted and would join the school as a student. Not just as the little girl wandering the halls.

But right now that was exactly what Lizzie was doing. Wandering the halls. She had finished all of her summer school work and was now looking for something to do. With no other children at the school she often spent time wandering; talking to the ghosts and the paintings.

While wandering Lizzie passed Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris. Lizzie, like most children tried to avoid them at all cost. This time though Filch snagged her arm and breathed in her face. Lizzie tried not to vomit.

"Its your turn this year girl. You are a student this time. I will punish you like anyone else. Beware little girl." Filch snarled at Lizzie and then hobbled off.

Lizzie gagged as Filch left and then continued to wander the halls. While she was talking to a portrait Severus Snape came to found his daughter. "Elizabeth, time to come back to the rooms. Its getting to late to be wandering around alone. "

"Dad! I'm almost eleven. Why are you being so over protective?"

"Come now Elizabeth. Just do as I ask. " Lizzie sighed and listened to Snape and started walking towards the dungeons.

Lizzie was defiantly developing more attitude as she got older; Snape didn't know what he was going when she was actually a teenager.

A few minutes later in Lizzie had returned to her room and was drawing pictures of her trip to France with the Malfoys over the summer; it had been a fantastic trip that she would never forget. Severus knocked on Lizzie's door and walked in. "I have a surprise for you Lizzie."

Lizzie looked up from her paper and stared at her father. Surprises, or gifts in general did not come often from Snape.

Snape sat on the edge of Lizzie bed and handed her a bag of wizard money. "What's this for?" Lizzie asked only slightly confused.

"I received a letter from Mrs. Malfoy today." The corners of Lizzie's mouth twitched up. "they have invited you to go to Diagon Alley with them, and then to spend the final week of the holidays at their estate. I told her you would love to."

Lizzie grinned. "So I'll get to ride the train? And cross the lake in the boats?" Lizzie thought that she would never get to do that. She could really care less about Diagon Alley.

"Yes. You will travel to their estate tomorrow by Floo Powder." Lizzie let a high pitched squeal escape from her mouth.

"Elizabeth. Stop that. I know you are excited, but squealing is not appropriate."

Lizzie bit her lip and stopped. "Sorry Father."

Snape smoothed Lizzie's hair down. "Just don't do it when you are with the Malfoys. Now get your things ready to leave in the morning." Lizzie grinned again and hugged her father. Snape didn't hug back he just patted her head and stood to leave the room.

"Oh and Draco sent you a letter as well. Its on my desk." Lizzie's grin got even bigger and she ran from her room to find the first letter Draco had sent her all summer.


	9. Secrets: Diagon Alley

Lizzie arrived at Malfoy Manor the next morning, with a smaller than average for trunk for a student, but most of her belongings were being left at the school. She covered her mouth as she coughed up ashes from the fire.

"Hello Elizabeth," Narcissa Malfoy said as she began dusting Lizzie off. "It is good to see you again."

"Thank you for inviting me, Mrs. Malfoy. I am really excited to be here."

Just then Lucius Malfoy, entered the parlor where Lizzie had arrived. "Well, I see our little Slytherin Princess has arrived safely."

"Thank you for having me Mr. Malfoy." Lizzie tried to smile and not be snarky. She hated the nickname she had been given over the summer. Slytherin Princess. The Malfoys were so sure that she would be sorted into Slytherin, but Lizzie was not. She wished they hadn't given her that name.

"Narcissa, take her to her room and get her cleaned up. I will have the servant bring up her belongings later." Lucius waved towards the door of the parlor, indicating for them to leave him alone.

Narcissa took hold of Lizzie's shoulders and lead her from the room. "Come Elizabeth. Mr. Malfoy has some important work to do." Lizzie just nodded and let herself be guided from the room.

Not long after arriving at the manor Lizzie was dressed in clean clothes, her face washed and hair brushed and braided. Once presentable Lizzie was ushered outside to meet Draco.

Lizzie found Draco flying around his the courtyard on a broomstick. Lizzie had never really had any desire to fly or play Quidditch, but she enjoyed watching it. And Draco was good at flying; he wasn't as good as Harry, but he was still good.

It was several minutes before Draco noticed that Lizzie was watching him. The corners of his mouth twitched up and he came down to the ground. "When did you get here Gingersnap?" This nickname was was more tolerable and even made Lizzie smile a little.

"About an hour ago. But I was all covered in ash, so I had to change first." Lizzie tugged at her braid a little.

"Well, now your here. You can help me practice." Draco tossed a ball to Lizzie. "I'm going to be on the house team this year." Draco said this with confidence and pride; as if he already knew he would be.

Lizzie threw the ball for the next hour and Draco chased after it, catching it each time before it fell to the ground. He then even tried to teach Lizzie how to fly, but all that happened is she fell two feet off the broom.

When Lizzie fell from the broom Draco ran to where she was. "Lizzie, are you alright?" He helped her up off the ground the broom forgotten.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I told you the broom was a bad idea. I am not looking forward to flying." Lizzie said brushing herself off.

"How is your hand?"

"My hand? What are you talking about?" Lizzie asked with her forehead wrinkled.

"The one Longbottom broke in the spring. Is it okay?"

Lizzie had honestly forgotten that she had broken her hand earlier that year. She looked at her left hand making a fist and releasing it. "Its fine. I honestly forgot I broke it."

"Good." Draco bent down and picked up his broom stick. "Lets go inside. We can play snap or something in my room." Lizzie nodded and followed Draco inside.

That night after dinner, more games and walking around the garden with Draco, Lizzie returned to her room to find her trunk unpacked and her pajamas laid out on the bed. She knew the Malfoys had servants but she did not expect them to unpack for her or to lay out her clothes. She could do things for herself.

Lizzie had also not expected a house elf to be building a fire for her. Surprised to see the elf, Lizzie almost squealed but stopped remembering that she wasn't suppose to do that.

"Oh. Dobby didn't mean to scare Ms Lizzie. Dobby will finish the fire and leave Ms Lizzie to sleep." The house elf, Dobby, Lizzie guessed said in a squeaky voice. He was small with ears bigger than his head; much like the house elves in the kitchens at Hogwarts.

"You didn't scare me. I was just surprised to see you. I didn't think anyone else was in the room."

"Dobby isn't suppose to be in Ms Lizzie's room when she is in here. Dobby thought he had more time before Ms Lizzie came back from Mr Draco's room."

"It's okay. I won't tell anybody." Lizzie grabbed her pajamas from her bed and walked to the bathroom.

"Thank you Ms Lizzie. Dobby will finish the fire now." Dobby returned to tending to the fire. As Lizzie passed him on the way to the bathroom she noticed that the house elf had bruises on his head and his hands were bandaged. She wanted to ask what had happened but she knew that Dobby would never tell her. It was how house elves were.

When she returned from changing and brushing her hair, Dobby was gone and there was a warm fire in the fireplace. Her blankets had also been turned down, the curtains closed and two cookies and a glass of milk were by her bed. The house elf worked fast. Lizzie smiled and silently thanked Dobby as she ate the cookies and then went to bed.

The next morning Lizzie and the Malfoys ate breakfast and then traveled to Diagon Alley. Draco and his father went down a dark side street, leaving Narcissa and Lizzie alone to begin her shopping.

"Well Elizabeth, why don't we start with your school robes?" Lizzie nodded and followed Mrs. Malfoy to Madame Malkin's.

Upon entering the shop Lizzie was placed on a pedestal and measured for robes. While she stood there Madame Malkin and Mrs. Malfoy carried on a conversation.

"I didn't know you had a daughter Narcissa I thought it was just Draco."

"Oh, Elizabeth isn't my daughter. She Severus Snape's daughter. She has been spending part of the summer holidays with us."

"I'm sure that has been enjoyable." Madame Malkin said this as she helped Lizzie off of the pedestal.

"It has been." Mrs. Malfoy smiled at Lizzie. "I think some new hair ribbons are as well. "

"Oh. Mrs. Malfoy, I'm not allowed to get anything that isn't on the list. " Lizzie twisted the end of her shirt in her hands.

Narcissa smoothed Lizzie's hair. "Don't worry about the money Elizabeth." She turned back to Madame Malkin. "Put the ribbons on my bill. We will pick them up later."

Lizzie smiled at Mrs. Malfoy. "Thank you."

Mrs. Malfoy took Lizzie's hand and led her from the store. "Now for a haircut. Your bangs are uneven."

After the haircut and some window shopping Lizzie and Mrs. Malfoy met Draco and Lucius at Flourish and Blots to buy books. While Lizzie didn't need to buy school books, because she already had them all, Severus had told her she could choose two books of her own to read. She was extremely excited.

"Draco, go with Elizabeth upstairs to pick out her books. We will finish the shopping down here." Mrs. Malfoy said nodding towards the stairs.

"Yes, Mother. " Draco took Lizzie hand "Come Lizzie." Lizzie grinned and went upstairs.

The two spent what felt like a hour to Draco upstairs looking at books. Lizzie loved to read for fun had a hard time choosing.

"Lizzie, are you finished yet? I'm bored." Draco whined the last part just ever so slightly.

Lizzie looked at the stack of books she had been looking at. She took the two from the top and turned to Draco and smiled. "Finished."

As the two headed down the stairs of the shop they could see quite the spectacle in the shop. Harry Potter and Gilderoy Lockheart were posing for pictures together. Harry looked distressed and embarrassed. Lizzie noticed the Weasley family and Hermione Granger in the crowd.

"I hate that Potter. Such a attention hog. Thinking he is better than the rest of us just because he is famous. He disgusts me." Draco said this as he ripped a page from a book.

"Drake. Don't say that. You hardly even know him." Lizzie didn't get a chance to comment on him ruining a book before he started in on Harry again.

Harry had come into earshot of Draco, and Draco was going to take the opportunity to be mean. "Bet you loved that didn't you Potter? Can't even go shopping with out making the newspaper can you?" Draco said this with a sneer.

A redheaded girl, who must have been a Weasley then spoke up. "Leave him alone."

"Awh. Got a little girl friend there do you Potter?" Draco snickered at the group.

Lizzie tugged on Draco's sleeve. "Drake. Stop. Let's just go."

"If anyone has a little girl friend its you Malfoy." This comment came from Ron Weasley.

"Stay out of it Lizzie." Draco said pulling his sleeve away.

Then Mr. Weasley tried to move his children and their friends from the store, but was blocked by Lucius Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy then began to get into the Weasley's and their appearance and other such things. Lizzie didn't like it and wanted to leave, but that didn't happen before the two adult men began fighting. They had to be pulled apart by Hagrid who was also in the shop.

"Draco. Elizabeth. We are leaving." Lucius waved at the door after handing something to the young Weasley girl. "We will come back for your books."

Lizzie put her books down and followed Mr. Malfoy and Draco from the store.

The final stop on their trip was to get Lizzie's wand. For this she was most excited.

"Well Miss Snape, is it finally your turn this year?" Mr. Ollivander asked they entered the shop.

Lizzie nodded. "Yes, Mr. Ollivander."

"Well let's see." The magical measuring tape began doing its job while Mr. Ollivander began pulling wands from the shelf.

They spent half an hour in the wand shop searching for Lizzie's perfect fit. Finally Mr. Ollivander pulled a box from the shelf. "Beech wood. Unicorn hair. Eleven inches." He handed Lizzie the wand, and tingles ran from her fingers all the way up her arm. She grinned and looked at Mr. Ollivander.

"Well, my dear, I do believe this is the one for you." He repackaged the wand and Lizzie paid for it from her sack of money.

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander." Lizzie said as they headed for the door.

"Your welcome, little one. Best of luck to you at Hogwarts." Ollivander waved lightly at the young girl as she left his shop.

As they walked down the streets of Diagon Alley, Draco spun Lizzie around his finger much like Hagrid did. "Our wand cores match Lizzie. Did you know that?"

Lizzie shook her head. "What does that mean?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know. Nothing I guess. I just thought it was interesting." Draco was kind of right. It was interesting, but at the same time, having the same core as someone else was not a huge deal, as there where only three cores to choose from at Ollivanders. But, if they had come from the same unicorn, now that would have been a different story entirely. And that would have been really interesting.

That night when they returned to the Manor, Lizzie found her pajamas laid out, the fire warm, and her blankets turned down. She had secretly hoped to see Dobby again, but he was no where to be seen. Lizzie yawned and rubbed her eyes. It was defiantly time to go to bed after such an interesting, exciting day.


	10. Secrets: Sorting

The morning of the first of September Lizzie woke to find her belongings already packed, clothes laid out and bath water already drawn. She had no idea how the house elf had managed to get into her room and do all of that without waking her.

Lizzie took her bath, dressed and braided her hair, with one of her new hair ribbons, before joining the Malfoys in the dinning room for breakfast.

"Happy Birthday, Elizabeth." Narcissa said as Lizzie sat down. Lizzie had nearly forgotten that is was her birthday, because she was so excited about school.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy." Lizzie smiled at Mrs. Malfoy and then at Draco across the table. When she looked down at her plate she was surprised to pancakes with sprinkles baked into them and whipped cream on top. The same pancakes that were given to students on their birthday at Hogwarts.

Lizzie looked back up at Draco with a look that clearly said 'How?' Draco shrugged. "I told the cook. I guessed that you probably got them on your birthday as well." Draco half smiled. "Now just eat the silly pancakes." Lizzie grinned and ate her pancakes

Upon arriving at Platform 9 3/4 Lizzie wandered off from Draco and his parents, without them noticing. She stood on her toes and spun in small circles. Something that she often did when she was waiting or excited.

While spinning a fourth year Hufflepuff boy snagged her sleeve and stopped her. "Lizzie? I knew it was you. Your the only person who I have ever met that walks on her toes like that. What are you doing on the platform? I would have thought you would have already been at the castle."

Lizzie smiled up at the tall boy. "Hello, Cedric." Cedric Diggory was one of the Hufflepuff students who often played with Lizzie. "I spent the last part of the summer with the Malfoys. It was a good summer. They were very nice. And I get to ride the train. And cross the lake in the boats."

Cedric scoffed. "The Malfoys? Nice? Not likely." He shook his head. "I mean I know you started hanging out with him and his friends last year, but I never expected you to spend the summer with then. Sure, your dad is a Slytherin, but your not Lizzie."

"How could you say that Cedric? You don't even know them." Lizzie stopped standing on her toes and stood flat. Her forehead wrinkled.

"Sure, I guess. But I do know they are Slytherins Lizzie. And you're not. I promise you that." Cedric flicked Lizzie's forehead. "See you at the castle Lizzie," he said before walking away and boarding the train.

Lizzie hadn't quite finished processing her encounter with Cedric when Draco found her. "Lizzie, why did you wander off? You scared my mother half to death."

Lizzie snapped out of her half trance and looked at Draco. "Sorry. I didn't mean to. I was just so excited."

Draco took Lizzie wrist and half dragged her back to his mother. "I found her. She was half way down the platform talking to some Hufflepuff boy."

"Its good you found her Draco. Now you two get on the train, before it leaves." Narcissa hugged her son, but he didn't really hug her back. Narcissa then patted Lizzie's head. "You have a good year."

"We will Mother. Now can we go?" Draco seemed a little impatient to get away from his parents.

Lucius Malfoy gestured towards the train. "Yes. Go Draco. And take care of our little Slytherin Princess."

Draco grabbed Lizzie's wrist again. "Come on, Lizzie. Let's go." The two walked off and boarded the train. They found Crabbe and Goyle already in a compartment and they joined them. Lizzie thought that the two boys had somehow gotten even larger over the summer.

Lizzie watched out the window as the train pulled away from the station. She smiled at all the parents waving at their children and a few, mostly mothers, were even crying. Lizzie felt a little empty as she knew that she would never see her own mother waving her goodbye for the year. Nor would her dad ever actually say goodbye; the life of having a professor for a parent.

She talked with the boys for a while. Talking about her and Draco's trip to France and even about the last week. Draco said that he had enjoyed having Lizzie there; that made Lizzie smile.

Soon after eating lunch from the snack trolley, Lizzie fell asleep against the window. Draco let Lizzie sleep, and as they neared Hogwarts he gently rubbed Lizzie's knee. "Hey Ginger Snap. Wake up. We are almost there."

Lizzie rubbed her eyes before opening them. She looked at Draco and then looked out the window. A grin crept across her face as she saw the castle all lit up. She didn't know what to say, so she just grinned.

When they pulled into the Hogwarts station Draco and the boys left Lizzie with the other first years. Many of the first years whispered in small groups of people who they met on the train or who they knew before. Lizzie stood alone, walking and spinning on her toes again.

It wasn't until Hagrid shuffled the group to the boats that Lizzie spoke to anyone. She climbed into a boat with two other girls. One girl was blonde and seemed to be dreaming, and the other Lizzie remembered seeing at Flourish and Blots.

"Your Lizzie right?" Said the girl from the bookstore. Lizzie nodded and smiled. "My brothers, Fred and George have told me about you. They said you are great a looking out for Mr. Filch while they play pranks. I'm Ginny."

Lizzie giggled a little thinking about the twins. "Nice to meet you Ginny. I like the twins. They are nice to me."

The dreamy girl turned to the other two. "I'm Luna Lovegood," was all she said before going back to apparently dreaming. Lizzie and Ginny both giggled just a little then both watched as the castle came closer and closer.

When they landed on the edge of the lake all the first years crawled out of the boats and then were shuffled into the entry hall where Professor McGonagall was waiting for them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she began but Lizzie had heard this speech so many times that she could recite it. She looked around at the other students in the mix; nobody really stood out to her.

When McGonagall finished her speech they were moved into the Great Hall. The other first years gasped in astonishment, but Lizzie didn't. She had seen it all before, but that didn't mean she wasn't excited. She could see the Sorting Hat on its stool waiting for each student to try on.

Lizzie bit her lip as a long rip in the hat became a mouth and the hat began its song.

 _Today has come once again,_

 _The day I venture out,_

 _The day that I alone,_

 _Choose where you belong._

 _Four founders built our school,_

 _To teach you all they could,_

 _To make you smart and brave,_

 _and loyal and cunning too._

 _Hufflepuffs are loyal and resourceful,_

 _Particularly good finders._

 _Ravenclaws wise and true,_

 _A book is their great friend._

 _Slytherins are cunning and ambitious,_

 _Having pride in all they do._

 _And as for Gryffindor, brave and noble,_

 _Courageous until the end._

 _Four houses each with their own skill,_

 _Each important is their own way,_

 _And each a part of life._

 _So put me on your head,_

 _And let us see where you belong._

The hat went still and silent. Lizzie let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding. Her eyes wandered the room until they made contact with Severus. The corners of his mouth twitched and he nodded at Lizzie. Lizzie half smiled at her adoptive father; she had made a decision on the train and she wasn't going back on it now.

Professor McGonagall began the sorting. She called names in alphabetical order. Creevy, Colin a small boy was first and was sorted into Gryffindor. Lizzie rocked back and forth on her heels, waiting for her turn. She knew she would be close to the end.

Luna Lovegood was sorted into Ravenclaw; not a bad place to be at all. Soon after her McGonagall called, "Snape, Elizabeth." Lizzie bit her lip again and looked at her father before taking the steps towards the hat.

She sat on the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. She was not at all surprised when the Hat began to speak to her. _"I wondered when you would cross my path, Ms Potter."_ Half a thought went through her head. _"Yes, I know who you are, and no, the rest can not hear us. Now let us see. You have taken quite a liking to those Hufflepuff friends of yours. You are incredibly loyal. I do believe you would do well there."_

 _"No!"_ Lizzie shouted in her head. _"You have to put me in Slytherin. I have to be in Slytherin. I want to be in Slytherin."_

The Hat was silent for a moment; it was shocked. Not often did students ask for Slytherin. Gryffindor, yes. But Slytherin? Not often. _"Now why is that?"_ The hat asked Lizzie and she began to think of all the secrets her and Snape had. How she was his daughter. And she was. He had raised her. _"Now I see,"_ said the Hat. _"But it is that loyalty to your father and your secret that makes you so perfectly suited for Hufflepuff."_

 _"No. Slytherin. Please."_ Lizzie thought this statement with all of her power.

 _"Well if you are sure,"_ the Hat said to Lizzie. _"But remember, I placed you in Hufflepuff."_ Then the Hat vocally announced "Slytherin!" to the awaiting hall.

"Thank you," Lizzie mumbled as she removed the Hat and slid off the stool. She could hear the cheers from the Slytherin table. The groans from the Hufflepuffs and the few mumbles of "No surprise there."

Lizzie looked over to the head table where the teachers sat, but did not find her father there. Her shoulders sunk and smiled slipped just a little as she walked towards the Slytherin table. As she sat next to Draco he squeezed her shoulder. "See Lizzie? I told you, you are a Slytherin."

Lizzie nodded and her smile returned. He was right. She was a Slytherin.

The last few first years were sorted with Ginny joining her brothers in Gryffindor. The feast appeared and Lizzie began to eat. She also watched as Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore leave the hall, and not return for some time. Her father never returned to the feast.

Down in the dungeons Professor Snape was disciplining Harry Potter and Ron Weasley for using a flying car to get to Hogwarts. He had missed his daughters sorting to deal with this dilemma, and that made him all the more angrier.

When Minerva and Albus arrived he had just finished telling they boys that he would expel them if he could.

"Now, Severus," Professor Dumbledore began. "You are letting this get out of hand."

Severus said nothing; he simply stared at the boys. "As the head of Slytherin it is not your place to expel these boys." Professor McGonagall said with a level head. "However, if you wish to expel your daughter, that would be another story."

Snape broke eye contact with the boys and looked at Minerva. "Lizzie was sorted Slytherin?" He was genuinly surprised. He had been banking on Gryffindor; possibly Hufflepuff, but never Slytherin.

"Yes, and it took the Hat quite some time to make that decision. Almost as if the two were having a conversation." Professor Dumbledore said looking right at Snape.

Snape still shocked at this news stood and exited the room, leaving the boys at Minerva's mercy.


	11. Secrets: Lockhart

After being sorted Lizzie and the other first year Slytherins were taken to the Slytherin house and shown their dormitories. There where three other girls sorted into Slytherin with her; Bridget, Meredith, and Samantha. All of their belongings - right down to the pink and purple bed spread Lizzie had left in her room- had been brought to the dorm.

"Those elves," Lizzie muttered under her breath.

"What do you mean 'those elves'?" One of the other girls, Samantha asked.

Lizzie turned and looked at Samantha who was standing near the window by her bed which looked out into the lake. "The house elves who work in the kitchen. They brought all of our stuff down her. Including my stuff from my bedroom."

"Oh. Wait. Your bedroom?" Samantha asked.

Lizzie nodded and shrugged. "I grew up in the castle. My dad is the Potions Master. And our Head of House, actually. I have my own room attached to his office."

"Really? You grew up here? In the castle?" Asked a second girl, Meredith. Lizzie just nodded and opened her trunk looking for her pajamas. "That is so cool. What was it like? Growing up around magic and everything?"

Lizzie shrugged. "You must be Muggle-born."

Meredith nodded. "I am so excited to be here!"

Lizzie smiled. "You'll do great." She said nothing about Slytherin being a "pure" house and neither did Bridget or Samantha; they just looked at each other.

Before anything else could be said there was a knock on the door and the female prefect entered. "Elizabeth, Professor Snape would like to see you before you go to bed."

Lizzie's smile faded. "I figured. I will be right there." The prefect nodded and left

Lizzie quickly swapped her robes for a sweater and went to her father's office. She knocked and waited.

"Enter." Came Snape's raspy reply. Lizzie opened the door and walked into the familiar office.

"Slytherin, Elizabeth?" Severus questioned.

Lizzie nodded. "I thought you would be excited."

Severus shook his head. "You are not a Slytherin Elizabeth." Lizzie said nothing. "But what is done is done." Lizzie nodded and looked at Severus.

"Now come over here and open your birthday present."

Lizzie smiled and joined her father on the other side of his desk. Snape wrapped one arm around Lizzie's shoulder and passed her a package which she quickly unwrapped.

If at all possible Lizzie's smile grew even bigger. Inside the package was the two newest books in the _Wandering Witches_ series.

"I know that you were going to get them when you went to Diagon Alley, but there was an issue at the store." Severus said and Lizzie nodded. "Just don't let me find out you are reading during classes."

Lizzie nodded again. "Yes sir."

Snape gently tugged on Lizzie's braid. "Now I know I said we would get you a cat when you turned eleven," Severus cringed slightly.

"It's okay Dad. I don't need one." Lizzie tried not to sound disappointed or upset; the cat issue had been a sore subject for three years.

"But we just didn't have time with you spending the summer with the Malfoys. So we will get one at Christmas. Does that sound alright with you?"

Lizzie wrapped her arms around Severus's neck in a hug. "It sounds perfect Dad."

"Good." Severus ruffled Lizzie's hair. "Now go back to your dorm and get some sleep. Classes start in the morning."

The following morning Lizzie dressed with her dorm-mates and then helped them find their way back to the Great Hall for breakfast. Lizzie sat at the long Slytherin table with the other first years. The boys across from her and the girls on either side of her. She could see the Hufflepuff table from where she sat. Many of them would not made eye contact with her. She almost felt like she had betrayed them somehow.

Those thoughts stopped almost as soon as they started. Draco entered the hall and pulled on Lizzie's braid. He then sat down as close to Lizzie as he could get without making Bridget to move.

"Draco! Don't pull my hair."

"You could have waited Lizzie." He said as he began to make himself a plate of breakfast.

Lizzie shrugged. "I didn't want to." She said as she bit into her toast.

"Whatever Lizzie."

Bridget leaned over to talk to Lizzie in a hushed voice. "You're friends with Draco Malfoy?"

"Yeah, and about a dozen other students. What of it?"

"He lives near us that's all. Sometimes my parents are invited to his manor for dinner parties. You know his father use to be a Death Eater right?"

Lizzie bit the inside of her cheek. 'Use to be' was a very loose term. Lizzie had heard a lot of things over the summer. Things that she had been constantly reminded that she could not tell anyone.

Luckily, Lizzie didn't have to reply as the students were quickly distracted by the owls filling the room to deliver the mail.

Lizzie ignored the owls and went back to eating her breakfast. Having no family meant not getting mail. But she was wrong.

Draco's large Eagle Owl carried two packages. Both wrapped in bright green and both dropped at Draco's plate. He picked one up and passed it to Lizzie. "Here, Princess. Looks like Mother sent you something."

Lizzie took the box but before she could get after Draco for calling her princess there was a small explosion across the room at the Gryffindor table. Someone, Ron Weasley, she gathered, had gotten a Howler. An unpleasant yelling letter that proceeded to tell Ron off for stealing a car.

Lizzie shrugged it off; it wasn't the first Howler a student had ever received. In fact Neville had gotten one last year. Meredith on the other hand got excited. "What was that?" Meredith asked Lizzie.

Lizzie took half a glance at Draco to make sure he hadn't noticed Meredith's excitement. He would be ruthless if he found out that Meredith was Muggleborn.

"It's called a Howler. It's just a enchanted letter. That was Ron's mother yelling at him."

"Oh." Meredith didn't seem to understand the point of the Howler.

"It isn't a big deal. It is just really embarrassing for who ever gets it."

"Oh, okay." Meredith seem content with answer and continued to eat her breakfast.

When they finished breakfast the first years went to Defense Against the Dark Arts. A class Lizzie was not looking forward to going to; primarily because of who was teaching it. Gilderoy Lockhart.

To her dismay, the other girls wanted to sit in the front of the classroom; the last place she wanted to be, but she joined them anyway.

Lizzie sat and waited as the other students began pulling out all of Lockhart's books. She did nothing of the sort. She just sat.

Soon Professor Lockhart entered the room. Wearing flamboyant robes and talking about himself. _What a crack._ Lizzie thought to herself. She was pulled from her own thoughts when Lockhart began talking to her.

"Miss Snape, is it? Where are your books?" Professor Lockhart asked her.

"My father doesn't believe in purchasing books written by a liar and thief." As Lizzie said this she kept a straight face and few students gasped.

"Lizzie," Bridget whispered. "You can't talk to a teacher like that." Lizzie shrugged and Samantha grinned at her.

Lockhart chuckled lightly. "I foresaw this problem. Professor Snape is quite set in his ways. I will have a set for you by our next class."

Lizzie continued to keep her completely straight face as she looked up at Professor Lockhart and said nothing.

"Well class, we are going to start the class with a little quiz to see what you already know." Lockhart passed out the quiz and the class began to work. Lizzie laughed at the questions. _What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color? In what year did Gilderoy Lockhart defeat the Bandon Banshee? When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday?_ She didn't answer a single question. She didn't care.

When Lockhart collected the papers he began tutting and sighing. "I am surprised that so few of you knew that my favorite color is lilac. And Miss Snape, you didn't answer a single question. Did you forget a quill? If you had of asked I would have let you borrow one for the class."

Lizzie looked right into Lockhart's eyes. "No, sir. I have a quill. I just didn't take the quiz. I found it pointless." Again there were gasps through the room, at Lizzie spoke with such disrespect to the Professor.

"Well, then Miss Snape. If you continue this, I will have to fail you this term."

Lizzie half grinned. "That's okay. You won't be here long. Your job is cursed you know that right?"

"Ah, well there has been that rumor going around for sometime."

"It's true Professor. No one has been able to keep the job of Professor of Defense of Against the Dark Arts, for more than a year in over forty years. Good luck Professor."

Before Lockhart could respond to Lizzie the bell signalling the end of class rang. Lizzie was the first to stand and exit the room, more than happy to leave the room to go to History of Magic with the ghost Professor Binns.

Her fellow Slytherin's joined in hall soon after and they began walking to the other side of the castle.

"Lizzie, your lucky you didn't end up with detention or loose us any points on the first day." Bridget said as they walked. "Just because you are Snape's daughter doesn't mean you can do and say whatever you want."

Lizzie looked at Bridget. "Everything I said was true. There is no way someone so freakishly flamboyant could have defeated the Bandon Banshee or danced with werewolves. It just isn't possible. He is a spineless crack and lie. He didn't give me detention because he didn't want to. It doesn't benefit him at all."

Samantha was laughing. "I like you Lizzie." Was all Samantha said while slapping Lizzie's back.

Out of nowhere Lizzie began to giggle. Her friends all looked at her confused. She shook her head. "I just figured out how to get back at Draco for pulling my hair and calling me 'Princess' during breakfast. I'm going to give him all the answers to Lockhart's quiz, so people think he obsessed with him." Lizzie continued to giggle it was a great plan. Samantha joined in with an almost sinister laugh. Bridget and Meredith were confused still at what was so funny. They would just have to wait and see.

 **Note: Just to be clear, Lizzie very much dislikes being called "Princess"**


	12. Secrets: Brooms

For the rest of the week Draco didn't talk to Lizzie. Sure, he had gotten full marks on the quiz, along with Hermione Granger, but it made him look like he was obsessed with Lockhart. That is exactly what Lizzie had planned. Embarrass him to no end.

But on Friday night Draco sat down at the table in the common room that Lizzie was doing school work with Meredith. Meredith was having a hard time understanding the potions assignment, and Lizzie having done the same assignment over the summer was helping.

Lizzie looked at Draco. "What do you want Draco? Can't you see I am busy?"

Draco tugged one of Lizzie's braids. "Why would embarrass me like that, Princess?"

Lizzie glared at Draco. "Call me Lizzie or Elizabeth. Call me Ginger Snap. But don't call me princess. Got it?"

Draco was smart enough to know why Lizzie had given him the answers now. "Got it. No more princess."

"Good." Lizzie said and she went back to helping Meredith, but Draco didn't leave. "Seriously Drake. What do you want?" Lizzie was annoyed. Fred and George Weasley had slipped her some exploding snap cards on Thursday and Samantha and Bridget were already playing back in their dorm. Lizzie and Meredith wanted to join them, but they wanted to finish this assignment first.

"Come watch practice in the morning. I want you to see how fast these new brooms are. No one will be able to out fly us this year. Not even Potter." Draco said this with an almost sneer. It was clear that he didn't like Harry.

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "If I say yes, will you leave me and Meredith alone?"

Draco nodded. "So you'll come watch?" Lizzie nodded giving into him. "Great! I'll even let you have a go on my broom after practice." Draco grinned and walked away from the table.

"Ugh. Boys." Lizzie grumbled looking at Meredith. " I don't want to try his broom. I fell off his old one over the summer."

Meredith giggled. "I know what you mean. I have two little brothers. They just don't get it sometimes. I hope they turn out magic too."

Lizzie half smiled. "I'm sure they will. "

They soon finished their potions assignment and joined the other two in the dorm. As they settled into a first game, Meredith began to talk.

"Why does he call you Princess?"

Lizzie groaned. "I hate that name. I spent the summer with the Malfoys and his father, Lucius, started calling me 'little Slytherin Princess'; the perfect match for their 'Slytherin Prince'. There has never been a Malfoy that hasn't been in Slytherin. At least that is what they say."

Samantha shrugged and stole the cards from the pile because nobody was paying attention. "I could have told you that. The Malfoys are practically Slytherin Royalty."

"I know." Lizzie said a little more forcefully than she meant to. "And I am far from it."

"But your dad is Slytherin." Meredith said also swiping a couple of cards.

Bridget, who was the quiet one in the group, slammed her hand down on the deck and it exploded. She had won the round. "What house was your mom in Lizzie?"

Lizzie had hoped no one would ask about her mom. She looked at the ground and then recited the story she had been trained to say. "I don't know. My dad doesn't talk about her. Ever. I just know that she dropped me off on his doorstep when I was two months old."

All three girls looked at Lizzie as she grabbed, shuffled and dealt the cards.

It was Bridget who broke the silence again. "Really? You don't know anything?"

Lizzie shook her head. "Nothing." The room was quiet and from that point on it became any unspoken among the four not to talk about Lizzie's mom.

The girls played a few more games of exploding snap and tried to explain Quidditch to Meredith. It was Lizzie who finally said it was like basketball. That made more sense to Meredith, but Samantha and Bridger didn't understand Muggle sports.

As it got later, the girls began to pull blankets and pillows from their beds to the floor so they could keep playing and talking.

Lizzie had learned that Meredith was a competitive Irish dancer. She had even competed and placed in the Worlds competition the year before.

Bridget had one older brother and a little sister, and her mom was pregnant. Bridget loved to fish and camp with her brother. She was a bit of a tomboy.

Samantha, Sam, was an only child, but she had two dogs. They were pureblood, but in the loosest sense of the word and her aunt was a Squib. Sam wanted to work in the Ministry like both her parents, but she didn't know where yet. Her mom was a lawyer and her dad was well, a janitor. Owl mail is messy. Everyone giggled when Sam told them about owl mail.

One by one the girls fell asleep on the floor. Lizzie fell asleep feeling happy that she had friends.

When morning came Lizzie dressed and went to meet Draco in the common room.

Draco half smiled when Lizzie entered and Lizzie waved at him.

"I almost thought you wouldn't show up Lizzie. You didn't seem very interested last night."

"I wasn't. I'm not. I really don't want to try your broom, Draco." Lizzie said rocking back and forth on her toes.

"Fine. You don't have to. I just thought I would give you a leg up on the other first years." Draco said this and then half led Lizzie from the common room.

"I don't like flying. I don't like heights." Lizzie whispered quietly, almost unheard.

"All the more reason to try again."

Lizzie shook her head and followed Draco to the Great Hall. While eating, Lizzie bounced her leg and played with the end of her shirt. She barely ate. She was anxious about Draco trying to make her get on the broom again.

Draco could feel her leg bouncing so he grabbed her knee and squeezed it. "Lizzie. Stop. I won't make you. I promise." Lizzie nodded and relaxed a little. She had learned over the summer that Draco took promises very seriously.

Lizzie walked with the Slytherin Quidditch team down to the pitch, but they were surprised to see the Gryffindor team already there.

Lizzie and Draco were hidden behind the rest of the team and no one could see them. Flint and Wood quickly got into an arguement over who had to leave. Slytherin won because they had to train Draco as their Seeker. The whole team then began to show off the new Nimbus 2001s that Draco's father had bought.

Draco even went as far as to call out the Weasley twins for their Cleansweap 5s.

"Draco. Stop. Your being mean." Lizzie tugged on Draco's sleeve.

"Stay out of it, Princess." Draco said shoving Lizzie's arm away. She huffed at being called 'Princess.'

But it didn't end there.

"At least Gryffindor players didn't buy their way onto the team. They have talent." Hermione said and the Gryffindor team agreed.

"No one asked you. You little mudblood." Draco said this with confidence and snark. There was a second of silence where the Gryffindor team and Lizzie gasped. Then the real fight broke out.

The Gryffindor's jumped Draco and he pushed Lizzie out of the way.

Ron tried to cast a spell on Draco but his wand was broken. There was aloud bang and Ron began to spit up slugs. Harry and Hermione quickly took Ron towards Hagrid's house.

When the Slytherin's turned around they saw Lizzie getting up off the ground. She was wiping blood from a large gash on her arm.

"Look what you did Malfoy," Flint said. "You got Snape's kid hurt."

Draco looked at Lizzie, not sure what to say. "Lizzie I didn't..." Lizzie held up her hand towards Draco.

"Draco. Stop. Just don't. I can't believe you just did that." She turned on her heal and walked away from the pitch towards the hospital wing.

* * *

Note: I know that the lines between Hermione and Draco are not exact from the books/movies. That is on purpose. Plagerism and copyright and all that fun stuff. :)


	13. Secrets: Flying Lessons

On Monday morning a noticed arrived for all first years. Flying lessons would start on Friday. While everyone else got excited, Lizzie panicked.

"What's the matter Lizzie?" Sam asked as Lizzie started to panic.

"I hate flying. I hate heights. There is no way I am getting on a broom."

"But you have to. It's a class."

Lizzie shook her head. "I'll get out of it some how."

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Bridget asked. Lizzie shrugged. She would figure something out.

During Charms that day Lizzie couldn't focus. They were practicing a simple spell, but everyone was talking and trying the spell. It was rather loud in the room.

Most days Lizzie could tolerate everyone talking and still stay on task, but with the added anxiety of flying lessons she was struggling. She put her wand down and looked around the room.

"Elizabeth," Professor Flitwick said looking at Lizzie. "You aren't practicing."

Lizzie bit her lip. "Its to loud." Lizzie was shaking her leg and her eyes were darting around the room, not focusing on anything. "I just can't focus, Professor."

"Ah, I see. " Professor Flitwick motioned to Lizzie to follow him. Lizzie did as she was instructed.

Off in the corner of the room Professor Flitwick drew his wand. "I am going to cast a simple muffler spell for you. That should help you. But everyday for the next week I want you to come see me just after dinner. This spell is well within your abilities; you should have it mastered in no time. Then you can use it whenever you need it. How does that sound?"

Lizzie grinned. "That sounds fantastic, Professor."

"Good." The tiny professor cast the spell and noise in the room decreased for Lizzie; but when Professor Flitwick spoke to her she could hear him like nothing had changed. "Is that better?" Lizzie nodded. "Now go practice, Miss Snape."

Lizzie returned to her seat and practiced with the rest of the class, and by the end of the class she was one of the few who could actually perform the spell.

As the class ended Professor Flitwick reversed the spell for Lizzie and she, along with her housemates went to lunch.

"What did Professor Flitwick want in the middle of class Lizzie?" Meredith asked as they walked.

"He cast a muffler spell for me, so I couldn't hear everyone else. I was getting to distracted by the the noise and couldn't focus. And he said it will teach it to me, during a private session every night this week."

"Really? Why?" Sam asked.

Lizzie shrugged. "He's just being nice, I guess. I've always had a hard time in loud or busy rooms. I've gotten used to the Great Hall; most of the time. Sometimes that is still hard."

"I think everyone is that way. You shouldn't be getting special treatment for it. You should just have to deal with it like everyone else." Bridget said this matter a factually as they entered the Great Hall for lunch.

Lizzie half glared at Bridget and walked away to join Draco at the table leaving the other three girls behind.

Sam shoved Bridget in the shoulder. "That was mean. Haven't you noticed that Lizzie is a little different?"

"So? She just needs to grow up." Bridget said as she tossed her hair and started walk away.

Sam grabbed her arm. "If I ever hear you say something like that again, I will punch your eyes out."

On Friday morning Sam and Meredith jumped on Lizzie's bed to wake her.

"Lizzie! Get up! We have flying lessons today!"

Lizzie groaned and pushed the two out of her bed and pulled the blankets up over her head. "I don't want to."

"But you have to!" Sam almost sang and then pulled the blanket off Lizzie's head. "Come on!" Sam rolled Lizzie from her bed and forced her to get ready. Lizzie let her; knowing exactly what she was going to do.

As Lizzie dressed she stuffed an extremely ratty, dirty stuffed bunny into her pocket. It was going to be one of those days.

At breakfast Lizzie ate very little. She made eye contact with her father who gave her a look she knew well. _Don't make trouble. Just do it._

Lizzie nodded and looked down at her plate. She was going to be in so much trouble later.

Out on the the lawn each first year took a place near a school broom. Lizzie stuffed her hand into her pocket and twisted the bunny's ears around her fingers.

When Madam Hooch approached Lizzie shook with anxiety. Sam reach out and grabbed Lizzie's elbow. "It's okay Iz." Lizzie just shook her head.

"Alright, little ones, stick your hand over the broom and say 'Up'."

While the other students all followed directions Lizzie kept her hands firmly planted in her pockets.

"What is the problem Elizabeth?"

"I don't want to. I hate flying. I already know that."

"Well this is a class. And I need you participate." Madam Hooch said placing her hands on her hips.

Lizzie shook her head.

"Elizabeth, a point from Slytherin for insubordination. And if you don't participate you will have detention."

"So?" Lizzie was stalling.

"Another point, Miss Snape. Now pick up your broom."

Lizzie pursed her lips and pulled her hands from her pockets. Her bunny fell out and several of the other students started laughing at her.

"Look! Little Lizzie brings a stuffie to class! She's a little baby!" Said a boy name MacNeil in Gryffindor. Most of the other students laughed.

"MacNeil! Two points from Gryffindor." Madam Hooch said.

Everyone stopped laughing. Lizzie picked up the toy and jammed it her pocket. She picked up the broom and stood looking into Madam Hooch's yellow Hawk-like eyes.

"Good girl." Madam Hooch turned to the rest of the class. "Now everyone mount your brooms. When you hear the whistle you will kick off and hover. Then lean forward and you will come back down. Understood?"

"Yes Madam Hooch." The first years replied in unison.

The whistle blew and everyone kicked off. Sam and Meredith were naturals. Most others wobbled a little. Lizzie on the other hand began to way and tilt more than the others. She wasn't exaggerating much, only a little; being on a broom made her head spin.

Moments later she fell from broom-sort of on purpose- and landed on her hand. She tried not to cry but it had actually hurt.

Madam Hooch rushed over to Lizzie and helped her up. Madam Hooch shook her head. "It looks like a few broken fingers." Lizzie said nothing. "Feet on the ground while I take Miss Snape to the infirmary.:

As they walked Madam Hooch spoke to Lizzie. "It is clear that was intentional. Be assured I will be speaking to your father about this."

Lizzie nodded. "Yes ma'am. I know."

That evening Lizzie found herself sitting in Madam Hooch's office with her father, Professor Dumbledore and Madam Hooch.

"It was very clear that she fell off on purpose. She had been being defiant before." Madam Hooch didn't seem particularly mad, just frustrated.

"Elizabeth, I said not to cause any trouble with this." Severus said to his daughter.

"I hate flying. I hate heights." Lizzie muttered. It was all she had said the whole meeting.

"That is clear, but that doesn't excuse you from the class. Many other students don't enjoy flying either, but it is required." Madam Hooch stated.

Lizzie just shook her head. "I don't want to." Lizzie was beginning to loose it. Why couldn't these adults just understand?

Professor Dumbledore placed his hand on Lizzie's shoulder and she relaxed just a little. "Now Rolanda, I fear that if we force Lizzie into flying she will continue to be defiant or will hurt herself again. I see this potentially becoming a traumatic event for everyone involved."

"As do I. And I do not want to see Elizabeth or any of the students hurt."

Severus spoke then. "I don't believe in giving her any special treatment. She has to participate and learn how to cope with things she doesn't like. " Lizzie stared at the ground.

"Severus. I think that this is one time when a little special treatment may be need to keep everyone safe." Dumbledore spoke softly and it comforted Lizzie some.

"What would you suggest Albus?" Madam Hooch asked.

"Lizzie will attend class as usual, but you will give her an alternative assignment. She will study flying in theory alone. We will find her a textbook and she will be graded on her theory work. I know we do not often do things like this, but does this sound reasonable Rolanda?"

Madam Hooch looked at Lizzie and then Severus. "What do you think Severus?" She asked Snape.

Severus sneered a little. He did not thing that Lizzie should get anything special. "I suppose that it is for the best. Keep everyone safe."

"Lizzie? Can you agree to this?" Dumbledore asked.

Lizzie looked up and nodded. "Yes sir."

"Well then that is settled. Madam Hooch will have a text book and lesson for you by your next lesson. You will complete a lesson a week and will still attend class. Understood?"

"Yes Professor Dumbledore."

"Good. You are excused. Return to your House." Lizzie grinned and stood. She skipped most of the way back to the dungeons. She had done it. She wouldn't have to fly again; and she was glad.


	14. Secrets:Meredith and Mud-bloods

As the weather grew colder and Halloween approached Lizzie managed to stay out of trouble with any of the teachers and out of hospital wing. With the one exception of receiving a dose of Pepperup for a cold. The potion worked immediately, but made smoke come out of your ears for the rest of the day. And for redheaded students, like Lizzie, it make it look like their whole head was on fire.

This was why Lizzie noticed Ginny Weasley, for the first time since the welcome feast. She was smoking at the ears and bright red in the face, but something still seemed off. All though Lizzie couldn't tell what and so she forgot about it.

On Halloween Lizzie, Sam, Meredith and Bridget enjoyed the feast and the prospect of staying up all night playing games while eating all the treats that Mrs. Malfoy had sent her that morning. Packages from Draco's mother came every week, and Lizzie honestly didn't know what to do with all the candy and other treats. Lizzie even told her friends about what had happened last year on Halloween with the troll. They didn't believe her.

When the feast ended every student left the Great Hall and headed for their dormitories, however they didn't get far. When they entered the second floor corridor there were bright red letters on the wall, and Mrs. Norris was hanging from a torch. She looked dead. The students began to whisper among themselves.

Meredith read the words quietly out loud. "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir beware. What does that mean?"

Before Lizzie could begin to answer Meredith, Draco scoffed. "Enemies of the heir beware. You'll be next mud-bloods." Lizzie glared at Draco for using that word again. "Well its true."

Soon after the students had entered the hall, Mr. Filch and the professors arrived. Mr. Filch began accusing Harry and his friends of killing his cat. Dumbledore on the other hand ushered Mr. Filch and the trio away followed by a few other professors. The rest of the students were instructed to go to their dormitories.

Once in their room Meredith began to ask questions. "What's the Chamber of Secrets?"

Lizzie pulled a sweater on over her head and looked at Sam and Bridget; they shook their heads. "All I know is there is a legend about the Chamber of Secrets and that it has something to do with Slytherin. I don't know anything else."

"We can ask my brother. He's a seventh year. He should know." Bridget said as she threw her dirty robes into the bin at the end of her bed. "He's probably out in the common room." The other three girls agreed and followed Bridget to the common room.

Bridget's brother, Eric, was sitting on one of the dark leather couches in the common room. He was sitting around with three or four of his friends laughing about words on the walls and the apparently dead Mrs. Norris. Bridget walked right up to her brother; right in the middle of the conversation.

His friends groaned a little as Eric turned his attention strictly to his sister. "What is it Bridget?"

"Will you tell us about the Chamber of Secrets? We don't know what it is or why what happened tonight is a big deal."

Eric's face almost glowed with excitement. "Sure." He motioned to the other three girls to join them. Bridget sat on the couch with her brother while Lizzie, Sam and Meredith sat on the floor.

Eric launched into his story. "Well the Chamber of Secrets is believed to be a legend; in all houses but ours. We take it as fact. We know that Slytherin left the school. His pureblood philosophy was not accepted by the other founders. Everyone knows that."

The girls listened, and slowly other students began to gather around; mostly the other first years and the second years.

"What many don't know, is that he built a secret chamber. And it is said that there is some sort of creature in the chamber. When he left the school he sealed the chamber. The story goes that only the heir of Slytherin can open the chamber. And when the Heir does and lets the monster loose, it will purge the school of all mud-bloods."

Meredith along with a few other students gasped, but before Meredith could say anything Sam covered her mouth with her hand. Sam shook her head at Meredith and then moved her hand. Meredith remained quiet. Lizzie looked at Sam. They both had hoped that this part of Slytherin history would come out for Meredith sake.

"But of course we are all safe; we are all Slytherin. Nothing will happen to us." Eric said as he ruffled his little sister's hair.

As a the story ended a third year spoke up. "What about Slytherin's who are muggleborn?"

Lizzie grabbed Meredith's arm and tried to pull her away before the question could be answered. But she wasn't fast enough.

It was Draco who answered. "They would be killed too, of course. Mud-bloods aren't worthy of the Slytherin name."

Lizzie bit on her lip and pulled on Meredith's arm a little harder. She looked to Sam for backup. Sam pushed on Meredith's back. "Come on Mer. We will explain in the dorm." Meredith nodded and went with Lizzie and Sam back to the dorm. Bridget stayed with her brother.

Once in the dorm with door shut Meredith lost it. "What was he talking about!? Muggleborn purge? And what did Draco mean not worthy?"

Lizzie took a deep breath before explaining. "The house of Slytherin is traditionally considered a 'pure' house. Salazar Slytherin didn't like muggles and thought that they should only teach those who came from magic families. The other founders didn't think that. Obviously. But the house of Slytherin has stayed fairly 'pure' ever since."

"Then why am I in Slytherin? I'm muggleborn. Why didn't you tell me?" Meredith said as she sat on her bed with her head in her hands.

Lizzie shrugged and sat next to Meredith. "While not common it's not unheard of. Its just very rare. There are currently three. You, a third year and a fifth year. I think."

Sam joined them on the bed. "We didn't tell you before because we didn't want to freak you out. We didn't think it was important." Sam put her arm around Meredith. "But I would probably kept quiet about the fact that you are muggleborn, until all this 'enemies of the Heir beware' thing blows over."

Meredith nodded. "I'm going to bed." She said and the other two got off her bed. Meredith drew her curtains and disappeared.

Lizzie looked at Sam. "We had to tell her right?" She whispered and went to her own bed.

Sam nodded. "She needed to know and understand. She will be fine."

Lizzie nodded and crawled into her own bed. "Night." She said as she pulled her own curtains shut.


	15. Secrets: Bludgers

On the morning of the first Quidditch game of the year, Lizzie sat next to Draco. He gloated about how Slytherin was going to win the match; how their team was better than Gryffindor; that they had the best brooms on the market.

Lizzie knew better and tried to ignore Draco and the rest of the team. She knew that fast brooms alone wouldn't win them the game; they needed the skill to out smart Gryffindor. Lizzie was not taking sides.

Meredith had been very quiet since she had learned the history of Slytherin. She had barely spoken outside of answering questions in class. Lizzie and Sam hoped that the Quidditch game would help her become more like herself again. They missed the way Meredith had been before. They wished they hadn't had to tell her about blood status.

When they finished breakfast, Lizzie, Sam, Meredith and Bridget, walked out to the Quidditch Pitch along with the other students. They climbed the bleachers with the other Slytherins and waited for the game to begin.

As the two teams walked onto the field their respective houses cheered. This year, Lizzie did cheer with the Slytherins, even though she had mixed feelings about who she wanted to win. She wanted Slytherin to win because it was her house, but at the same time she wanted Gryffindor to win and show the Slytherin team that it took more than fancy brooms to win.

Lizzie looked over at Meredith. She stared at the field; she looked excited, and when the teams took to the air she gasped. She was amazed by the game, and frequently asked Sam questions. This was a good sign the Meredith was getting back to herself.

The game was intense from the beginning. Slytherin scored early in the game and then continued to score frequently. Then something seemed off. Fred and George were spending all their time keeping one bludger away from Harry.

Lizzie grabbed Sam's arm. "Do you see that?"

"What?" asked as she looked where Lizzie was pointing. Sam gasped. "A rouge. That doesn't happen. Someone has it out for Harry; he's bound to get hurt."

Lizzie bit her lip. "I hope he doesn't." She muttered this quietly, to herself and kept her eyes trained on Harry.

Gryffindor called a time out and when they returned the twins stopped following Harry. Harry did everything he could to stay away from the bludger and she could even tell that Draco was talking to Harry at one point.

It wasn't long after, that the bludger seemed to out smart Harry. Just as he was reaching for the snitch, the bludger bashed into his arm. Harry caught the snitch and then fell to the ground.

The game was over and Gryffindor had won, and many people rushed onto the pitch to see if Harry was okay.

One of those people was Professor Lockhart. Lizzie watched from the stands and saw Lockhart pull out his wand. "Oh, no." Lizzie muttered. She was smart enough to know what was going to happen.

"Oh, no what?" Meredith asked.

Lizzie pointed back towards the field. "There is no way Harry didn't break his arm when that bludger hit it. Lockhart is going to try and fix it. This is not going to end well."

The girls leaned over the edge to watch what was going on the field. Based on the yelling and commotion that ensued right after Lockhart had arrived, something had gone wrong. When Harry stood and was rushed off the field, they could see nothing but a limp sleeve.

Lizzie looked at Sam and Sam looked at Meredith. "What do you think happened to his arm?" Meredith asked.

Lizzie and Sam shrugged. "Nothing that is going to be fun for him to get fixed." Sam answered.

That night the school was buzzing with what had happened during and after the game. Not only had Harry broken his arm, but Lockhart had made all the bones in his arm disappear when he tried to heal it.

The Slytherin team was particularly complaining about how the the Gryffindor team must have cheated. Lizzie sat in the corner of the common room, reading, and rolling her eyes at the team. The just couldn't accept that Gryffindor had been the better team that day; they were being sore losers.

As she read, Draco came and sat by her, tugging on her braids. Again.

"What did you think of the match, Lizzie?" Draco asked and covered the words on her page so she had to pay attention to him.

Lizzie looked at Draco and half glared at him. "I think you all are being a bunch of sore losers. They won fair and square. Get over it." Lizzie spoke her mind and pulled her book away from Draco. She was irritated with the team, and right now with Draco.

Draco pulled his hand away and stood up. "Really? That's what you think Lizzie?"

"Yes. I think you guys are being a bunch of babies. So what? They won. It happens." Lizzie stood and started walking towards the girls hall.

"Don't walk away from me Lizzie!" Draco shouted as she walked. Now the whole common room was staring.

Lizzie stopped and turned towards Draco. "Why? Its not like your my boyfriend or brother. Or anything like that. I don't have to listen to you." She said this almost as loud and then continued to walk away.

"You have no pride in your house Elizabeth! You don't belong here!" Draco yelled. Lizzie could almost picture him stamping his foot on the ground in frustration.

Lizzie turned her head and looked at Draco. "Maybe I don't want to belong to a house full of sore losers and narrow minded, narcissistic children." She said this with an even tone, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

This left Draco, and the rest of the common room speechless. Lizzie continued on her way to her dormitory. She closed the door, sat on her bed and pulled the curtain around her. She didn't come back out until morning.


	16. Secrets: Dueling

It was several days before Lizzie spoke to Draco. She was so irritated with him that she couldn't bring herself to talk to him. It wasn't until she saw Draco sign up to stay at the school over Christmas that she talked to him.

"Your staying? I'm a little surprised." Was the first thing she said to him.

"Yeah. Mother sent me a letter a few days ago telling me I had to stay." Draco said this without looking up at Lizzie. He was still put out with her for ignoring him.

"Christmas in the castle isn't that bad. It's actually pretty good."

At that point Draco looked at Lizzie. "Have you ever spent a Christmas outside of the castle?"

"Well...no. But." Lizzie was cut off by Draco.

"You have nothing to compare it to."

"Its still not that bad." Lizzie said grabbing Draco's elbow. "I'll even stay in the dorm instead of in my own room." Lizzie half smiled at Draco, and then there was silence.

Draco looked at Lizzie. "So. Are you speaking to me again?"

Lizzie nodded. "Just don't ever say that I don't have any house pride. I do. I just show it differently."

Draco nodded and half grinned. "Mom sent you more hair ribbons. Again."

Lizzie rolled her eyes; she had more than enough hair ribbons.

A week later it was announced that Lockhart was starting a dueling club.

"Oh, come on Lizzie," Sam pleaded. "Come with me."

Lizzie shook her head for what seemed like the hundredth time. "I don't want to Sam. Lockhart is a crack. I don't want to spend any more time with him than I have to."

"Your a party pooper. It will be fun. Even if it is Lockhart. Just come and watch."

Lizzie groaned. "If I go will you stop?" Lizzie just wanted Sam to leave her alone for five minutes. She had a hard time telling Sam no.

Sam grinned. "Yup." Sam then wandered off and left Lizzie alone for the rest of the afternoon.

That night at eight Lizzie and the other girls returned to the Great Hall for their first dueling lesson.

Lizzie stood and listened to Lockhart's lame speech and then watched Snape take stage with Lockhart. Maybe this would be entertaining. Moments later Snape sent Lockhart flying across the stage. Lizzie giggled. Slytherins cheered. Many of the girls groaned worried that Lockhart had been hurt.

When Snape and Lockhart split the students into groups of two Lizzie and Meredith were paired together. Lizzie raised her wand and bowed when instructed, but refused to cast any spells.

"Really Lizzie? Your not even going to try?" Meredith asked her.

Lizzie shook her head. "Why would I? This is dumb."

A few minutes later after many spells had been cast and several students were on the ground, the two professors called the attention back to the stage.

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy climbed the stage and were each flanked either Snape or Lockhart.

Lockhart attempted to show Harry a spell, but dropped his wand. Lizzie laughed; Lockhart was fool and this just added to her proof.

When Lockhart counted to three and allowed the boys to cast their spells Draco immediately cast a spell that caused several people to scream.

On the stage in front of Harry was a large snake. Lizzie knew this wouldn't end well.

Both teachers moved to take care of the snake and unfortunately Lockhart got there first. Instead of disappearing the snake shot up in the air and landed back on the table madder than ever.

Harry then began to hiss awkwardly at the snake. Lizzie knew what this meant and it wasn't good. The snake backed off and then Snape made the snake disappear.

Lizzie made eye contact with her father. His eyes were wide with shock and Lizzie knew exactly why. This changed everything; and not in a good way.


	17. Secrets: a Polyjuice Christmas

After the incident during Dueling Club, the emotional environment of the school changed. It didn't help that there as had been another attack on a student as well as on Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost. The two now joined Colin Creevey, who Lizzie actually rather enjoyed, and Mrs. Norris in the the hospital; petrified.

Students were scared and there was a mad rush to make arrangements to go home over the Christmas holiday rather than stay at the school. Not only was everyone leaving, but most were avoiding being around Harry Potter as if he had the plague.

The day before everyone was to leave for the holidays Lizzie and her friends sat a table in the library finishing up some last minute school work. They could clearly hear some Hufflepuffs the table over from them whispering about Harry being the heir of Slytherin and that he was dangerous and should be expelled. Lizzie huffed in frustration; she was tired of hearing all the same rumors from, well everyone in the school.

"What is it now Lizzie?" Meredith asked Lizzie. "Are you having a hard time with the Trans homework again?"

Lizzie shook her head. "I'm so tired of hearing everyone talking about Harry Potter being the Heir of Slytherin. Just because he is a parsalmouth doesn't mean anything. Anyone can be born a parsalmouth. It has nothing to do with Salazar Slytherin."

"You've said that a dozen times in the last week, Lizzie. Do you have a crush on him or something?" Sam said giggling and shoving Lizzie's shoulder.

Lizzie blushed just a little and then shook her head. "Of course not. It's just not right for people to assume.

"Whatever Lizzie." Sam and Meredith said this together and giggled. Lizzie pursed her lips and didn't talk to her friends for over an hour.

On the day that the students left for home Lizzie was allowed to walk with her friends down to the train.

"You know you really could come with me," Sam said for probably the tenth time that morning. "I know my parents wouldn't care. They would be excited."

Lizzie just shrugged. "I'm used to Christmas in the castle. Its not that bad. It's actually kind of fun."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Only because you don't know different. I'll write you and send you some of my moms peppermint brownies."

Lizzie grinned. "Me too." Meredith put in. "Only not the brownie part. My mother is a terrible baker."

Lizzie, Sam and Meredith all giggled. Bridget on the other hand hadn't walked down with them; she was hanging rather close to her brother.

"I'll miss you guys." Lizzie said as she hugged her two best friends and then they climbed onto the train.

When Lizzie returned to the common room her father was waiting for her. Lizzie was worried that she was in trouble for something.

Snape motioned for Lizzie to come to him. Lizzie approached slowly. "Yes Dad?" No one else was around, it was technically the Christmas Holiday, so she dropped the professor.

Severus ruffled Lizzie's hair and handed her a small money pouch. "As promised we are going to Hogsmade today so you can pick out your cat."

Lizzie grinned. She had honestly forgotten that her father had promised that at Christmas she could get a cat. "Really?"

Snape nodded. "Yes. But you must put a hat and gloves on before we walk down to the village. So hurry and get ready."

Lizzie's grin got even bigger and she hugged her father before running off to her dormitory to get her hat and gloves.

Lizzie and Severus spent most of the day in the village. Lizzie had to look at every cat before being able make a choice. While it annoyed Severus that Lizzie was so particular, he just wanted her to be happy, so he allowed Lizzie to do her thing.

In the end Lizzie chose a small black and white cat that the shopkeeper assured her would stay small. Severus then allowed Lizzie to pick out some small gifts to send to her friends for Christmas. This made Lizzie the happiest and Severus even almost smiled at his daughters excitement.

That night Lizzie fell asleep with a smile on her face and a cat cuddling with her.

Lizzie woke a few days later on Christmas morning to a small stack of presents on the end of her bed. She grinned and shivered at the same time. Her dorm room was colder than normal. She quickly pulled on a sweater and then opened her gifts. Hard candy and new colored pencils from Meredith. A silly hat and brownies from Sam. New books and a record from her father. Narcissa and Lucius had sent her an abundance of treats and new sweater that was very soft, and very green.

After she dressed she joined Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle in the common room, where they were the only ones still in the house. They played a few games, almost all of which Lizzie won; she was sure Draco was letting her win.

When the four joined the rest of the students who had stayed behind for the Holidays, Lizzie was excited. There where crackers on the table as well as all her favorite foods and treats. She even managed to ignore when Draco started saying mean things about the sweaters that all of the Gryffindors were wearing. At least there sweaters weren't green.

After Lizzie had enjoyed treats and cakes and even getting to sing and dance with Professor Dumbledore for a minute she returned to the common room to play with her cat and read by herself. Lizzie like being around people, but sometimes she did just want to be by herself.

It was sometime before the boys returned to the common room. Lizzie had already changed back into her pajamas for the night and was carrying her cat, who she had eventually name Nyx, around in her arms.

She saw the boys sitting on the other side of the room and Lizzie approached them and stood behind Draco. Crabbe and Goyle almost seemed surprised to see her. As if something was wrong.

"Hi Lizzie. I just showed him that article that father sent me earlier."

"The one about Arthur Weasley?" Lizzie asked.

Draco nodded. "He loves muggles so much he should just go join them." Crabbe seemed upset at this remark and just replied that he had a stomachache.

Draco then launched into his bit about Colin Creevey and Harry Potter. "He's just so perfect, isn't he?" Draco scoffed. "And people think he's the heir of Slytherin. Fat chance. If only I knew who it was I could help them."

Goyle looked at Draco. "You have no idea who it is?"

Draco rolled his eyes and so did Lizzie. She had heard this conversation between the three just days ago. "Of course I don't. I've told you that before. And father won't tell me anything. He said to stay out of the way."

That was when Lizzie stopped listening. Something was different about Crabbe and Goyle; their faces were distorted; strange; not right. Lizzie was confused until she saw a line on Goyle's forehead. Not just any line; a lightning scar. Lizzie knew then what was going on.

Quietly and without Draco seeing Lizzie got the boys attention and pointed her forehead. The two boys looked at each other and then back at Lizzie. "Go!" she mouthed. The two then got up and ran out of the common room claiming they were going hospital for Crabbe's stomachache.

Lizzie breathed a sigh of relief as Harry and Ron ran from the Slytherin Common Room. They had brewed Polyjuice potion. How and why she didn't know, but she knew they had.

The following morning Lizzie woke early to leave a note for Harry at the Gryffindor table tell him and Ron to meet her that morning in an empty classroom on the second floor.

Lizzie waited in the classroom and was honestly a little surprised when they met her. Lizzie shut the door and didn't give them a chance to say anything.

"I don't know why and don't know how you managed to brew Polyjuice potion," she said in a whispered voice. "But I do know that there are ingredients in that potion that you could have only gotten out of my father's closet."

Ron jumped into the conversation in the same hushed tone. "Your not going to tell him are you?"

Lizzie shook her head. "No. I'm not a snitch. But next time you need something from his closet, ask me. I can probably get it without getting caught."

"We didn't get caught." Harry muttered.

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "This time. Just promise me, you'll be careful. What you did was pretty stupid."

Harry and Ron looked at each other with the 'can we trust her' look on their faces.

"You guys can trust me. I swear. Ask Fred and George." She grinned; the twins trusted her even if she was Slytherin.

"Okay," Harry finally said. "Thanks for not telling on us Lizzie."

Lizzie half grinned and nodded. "Not all of us Slytherins are bad. Now get out of her before someone catches us." The boys nodded and hurried from the room.

Lizzie sighed in relief and sat on the floor for a minute gather her thoughts before returning to the common room.


	18. Secrets: Name Calling

On the day students were to return from the holiday break, it snowed, and Severus had not allowed Lizzie to meet the train. So Lizzie sat in front of the common room fire, with a book and Nyx curled up on her lap.

Draco came and talked to her a few times while she waited and even played with Nyx a little. He didn't seem to hate the cat, but he also didn't show large of affection to it.

It was well into the afternoon when students started to trickle into the common room. Lizzie could pick her friends voices out of a crowd and knew the moment the y entered the room. They were talking about quidditch and trying out for the team the next year.

Lizzie stood and started walking towards them. "Oh my gosh Lizzie! You got a cat for Christmas?" Sam shouted and several students turned there heads.

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Nice to see you too, Sam."

Sam returned the eye roll. "Sorry, Lizzie. How was your Christmas? He's adorable." Sam didn't wait long before taking Nyx from Lizzie's hands.

Meredith shoved Sam, and then hugged Lizzie. "Anything besides the cat happen over your break?"

Lizzie shrugged; sure things had but nothing she could tell them about. "Nothing really." Lizzie wished she could tell them about the polyjuice potion, but she couldn't.

"Bridget is going to hate this," Sam said holding up Nyx. "It's going to be great." Both Lizzie and Meredith stared at Sam before bursting out with laughter. It was true, Bridget would hate the cat.

The three picked up Sam and Meredith's bags and began walking to the dorm room. "What did you name him?" Meredith asked as they pushed the door open.

"Nyx," Lizzie said as she threw Sam's bag on her bed. "Now tell me all about what you two did over break." Lizzie took her cat back and listened as the two spun wild stories of their vacations.

It only took a matter of hours on the first day back to classes for the rumors about Hermione Granger to spread. She was in the hospital, apparently looking like a cat. Lizzie personally tried to ignore it.

"I heard it was a spell gone bad." Meredith said one day at lunch.

"A spell would wear off faster than that." Was Sam's reply.

Lizzie just shook her head. She was extremely tired of all of this. If she had to guess she would have said Hermione tired the polyjuice but accidentally got cat hair. That would make sense.

"What do you think it was, Lizzie?" Sam asked.

Lizzie shrugged and maintained her innocent face. "It seems more like a mucked up potion to me. Granted, I don't really care. So she's in the hospital wing. Big whoop."

"In the hospital wing. Looking like a cat! How is that not interesting to you?" Sam exclaimed half shaking Lizzie.

Lizzie shrugged and pulled away. "It just isn't, okay? I don't care what someone else did to screw up their Christmas break. I've got my own problems to worry about. Like my Charms assignment that I am trying to finish, and you two keep interrupting me. Can we just stop talking about it? Please?"

The other two girls could tell Lizzie was annoyed, and they didn't like her when she was annoyed. They both nodded slowly. "Yeah. We'll stop." Meredith said sliding away from Lizzie just a little.

"I'm just tried of it. I don't think it matters. " Meredith and Sam nodded at Lizzie and left her alone.

The subject didn't come up again. And soon conversations went to the next quidditch game, and the end of year exams. The Qudditch game would be a good distraction from the exams and all the Chamber nonsense.

The day of the Qudditch game arrived and the school was excited. Slytherin would root for who ever was playing against Gryffindor. That was just the natural order of things. But this time that made Lizzie happy. Hufflepuff was playing against Gryffindor this time. It was sure to be a fun and clean cut game.

Lizzie and her friends climbed high into the stands to watch the game. The Hufflepuff team was already on the pitch flying a few drills. Lizzie grinned and waved at the chasers, who used to talk to her all the time; now they didn't.

"Lizzie, you are so weird," Sam said giving her a small shove. "Why are you so into their house?" Lizzie just shrugged and kept watching.

It wasn't long before the entire mood of the day changed. The game was canceled and everyone was sent to their dormitories. No explainations. Just told to move.

"What do you think happened?" Meredith asked as they walked. Lizzie had an idea, but she didn't want to say it.

"I bet it was another attack." This came from someone behind them, and when the girls turned they saw Draco. "Maybe this time it was Granger."

Lizzie wanted to hit Draco, and Sam actually did; right in the nose.

"Sam!" Lizzie shouted. "You can't do that!"

"Why not? He's being an arse." Sam grinned, and high fived Meredith. Malfoy ran away holding his nose, pretending not to cry.

"You're going to get detention now Sam." Lizzie said as they kept walking back to the castle.

Sam shrugged. "It was worth it. Someone had to put him in his place. Just because he's 'pureblood' doesn't mean he can talk like that. "

"Still shouldn't have punched him. " Lizzie muttered under her breath.

Once all the Slytherins were gathered in the common room Professor Snape entered. "There has been another double attack." Then the whispering started; mostly about who could have done it.

"Quiet you lot." Snaps shouted to regain everyone's attention. "Now I assure you all, that you are perfectly safe, however the other teachers feel a new set of rules need to be issued. All students will return to their houses by six o clock each day. Students will be escorted to classes by a teacher and all after class activities have been canceled until further notice. No exceptions." The students groaned.

"No quidditch?!" This came from Marcus Flint the quidditch captain.

"Obviously that counts as an 'after class activity'. Now all of you. Go do something. " Snape said waving everyone off.

Lizzie, Sam and Meredith started towards their dorm. "Everyone except you, Miss Bradstrong. My office now." Sam grinned and went with Snape.

Meredith and Lizzie decided to wait in the common room, and while they waited Lizzie went and found Draco.

"How's your face?" She asked sitting across from him.

"It's fine. You shouldn't be friends with her Lizzie. She called me an arse."

Lizzie shrugged. "Well sometimes Sam's an arse, too."

"Are you trying to say something?" Draco asked getting in Lizzie's face.

Lizzie backed away biting her lip. "Yeah, actually I am. You were both arses today. And that's just how it happened."

"So you agree with her?"

"Yeah, but I also agree with you. And your both still my friends. I'm not going to stop being friends with Sam just because she hit you." Lizzie started to walk away.

"Lizzie wait!" Draco half shouted.

She stopped and turned toward Draco. "What?"

Draco stared at her for a second and then looked away. "Never mind."

Lizzie shrugged and rejoined Meredith on the other side of the room to wait for Sam.


	19. Secrets: The Chamber

Authors Note: Hi everyone. I know that it has been quite a while since I updated this story. I wanted to give you a short explanation into why. I started writing about Lizzie during a time in my life when I needed an outlet. I had just moved back in with my parents, had no job and only one friend. I was stagnant in life and needed to do something productive. That is why you got a least a chapter a week if not more.

Now, however, things are totally different. I moved back to the city, got a job I love and married my high school sweetheart. That one best friend is still my friend and is still helping keep me on track with this story.

That being said I am committed to finishing Secrets, by the end of June. I make no promises that Askaban will follow, but I will try.

Thanks for understanding.

Jessa

* * *

In the days and weeks following the attack on Hermione Granger, the students were tense, distracted and worried. Many feared that they were next, especially considering that Professor Dumbledore had been removed as Headmaster by the Board of Directors. Another familiar face was also missing from the head table; Hagrid. Rumors said that he had been sent to Askaban on charges of the attacks.

Lizzie didn't know what to believe and did her best just focus on classes and ignore everything else. However, on this day something bothered her.

The Slytherin and Gryffindor first years sat in one of the smaller potions classrooms, elbows almost touching. Lizzie sat directly next to Ginny Weasley. Lizzie generally tried to ignore the Gryffindors, but she could help but notice that something was off with Ginny.

She was pale and jumpy. It seemed that everything scared her. Her eyes were dim and slightly sunken. Her eyes darted around the room as if she could see something that no one else could. It all seemed very weird to Lizzie.

That day during lunch Lizzie walked up to the head teachers table. "Professor Snape?" Lizzie said almost to quiet for him to hear. "May I speak with you for a moment?"

Snape looked at his daughter. "Is this a school thing or a parent thing?" This had become a normal question in the last months.

Lizzie bit her lip. "It is a little bit of both." Severus nodded and stood. He and Lizzie then left the crowded Great Hall where they could speak more privately.

"What is it Elizabeth?" Snape asked.

"It's Ginny Weasley. Something is wrong with her. I don't know what, but something is." Lizzie said this with the most confident voice she could muster.

Severus Snape almost rolled his eyes. "She's a Weasley; they are all odd."

"Sir, it's not like that. She acts like someone is following her. Like she is afraid of everything. I didn't notice it until this morning during class. She kept looking around as if something else was there. Something is wrong with her, Dad." Lizzie had lost all formality; she was stressed and didn't have the words to explain what was going on with Ginny.

"Elizabeth, calm down. I will take your observation into consideration. However, I am sure it is nothing. Now, go finish your lunch." Lizzie nods and returns to the Great Hall.

Later that afternoon an announcement filled the school halls. Another attack had happened, only this time no one had been petrified. A student had been taken into the Chamber of Secrets and another message left on the wall. _Her body will lie in the Chamber forever._

It only took an hour before the whole school knew who had been taken into the Chamber; Ginny Weasley. It was an even shorter period of time before the whole school knew that Professor Lockhart, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had gone in after her.

Lizzie was sick to her stomach. She had known that something was up with Ginny, and nobody had believed her. Maybe if she had noticed sooner she could have helped her.

After this attack students were confined to their dormitories and common rooms. No one was allowed to leave, and preparations were being made for all students to return home and for the school to be closed.

Lizzie sat on her bed drawing aimlessly on a piece of parchment, when Sam sat next to her and poked her side. "You've been sitting there for the last hour staring at that paper. Come play a game with me and Meredith."

Lizzie shook her head. "I don't want to."

"What's got you so shook up about this? It's not like Weasley was your friend or anything. Nothing is going to happen to us."

Lizzie looked at Sam. "You don't get it. If they close they school, I lose everything I know. I have spent practically my whole life in this castle."

"So? We will all just go to different wizarding school. Your father will find a new teaching post; I'm sure. He's one of the best teachers here. Maybe he will open is own school." This comment did not come from Sam, it came from Bridget across the room.

Lizzie glared at Bridget; she had no words for her. Lizzie had nothing to say to anyone. She just hoped that everyone made it out of the Chamber alive and that the school would go back to normal.


End file.
